a mask can always break
by rickastro
Summary: Emotions, we use them like a mask to hide our true feelings, fake indifference and cold courtesy to hide what we felt, a fake scowl to hide what we still feel, and a fake smile to hide what we feel and don t want to feel, but even the strongest mask can break at the warm touch of someone who cares enough to pursuit what is behind them.
1. making the mask

**Hey guys you must be asking me right now: WHY DON'T YOU CONTINUE YOUR FIRST FANFICTION!? Well before you turn my organs upside down and spray them salt and lemon I will clarify this I will continue the other story but I will alternate it between this ( don't judge me I love Hijack and simply I just thought this idea and said, why not? So I will star with the story). **

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything but the plot, the AU, my laptop, my phone and my occs.**

**Warning: the geography of some countries might change, in what refers to the real world.**

**And I want to render SPECIAL and when I mean SPECIAL I mean ****SPECIAL****thanks to monabout-hijack to help me with this chapter. Girl you****'****re awesome. (really guys you should read her stories they're awesome**

**Well without further due here is the story**

It was a cold night on the streets of Burgess, the fresh snow was falling over, covering everything that was in it's reach with a thin blanket of pure white, the white blanket made the cars look almost as if they were little giants sleeping, curled up and covered from head to toe in snow and ice under the streetlights, glowing as if they were some kind of ethereal form. There was no one around except a black cat who was following a small brunet with slim body only dressed in black jeans and a green loose sweater. The boy was wandering trough the streets when the cat started meowing. His owner turned to his pet and said "Toothless, just wait a minute. We just have to pass by Luke's apartment to get my keys and my wallet and then we can go to our house. Then I will feed you, just be patient" a reluctant meow was all he got in response. He glared at the black cat who had a I-don't-believe-you look on his small feline face.  
Well that was half the reason he was going to Luke's apartment, the other reason was that he wanted to see his boyfriend again before he had to go to college to a distant city called Berk. It was all the way in state of Maine! He hasn't said a word about it. He wanted to make it a surprise but he couldn't wait much longer. So tonight he was going to his boyfriend's apartment so he could surprise him and maybe make out a little bit. Who knows?  
He didn't have to walk too much since he lived only thirty minutes away from Luke. He could have driven but Hiccup wanted to walk with toothless by his side. When he arrived to the main lobby of the apartment complex he went to the elevator, waited for toothless to enter next to him and chose the 3rd floor button. He waited until the elevator reached his boyfriends floor. Hiccup didn't need to really need to search for the right door. He bumped into it enough when the two of them were making out. I was kind of ingrained.  
Hiccup blushed by the thought of how many times he had bumped on it or colliding with some painting or part of the wall in the hallway on their way to Luke's while the black-haired teen was making his way down to Hiccup's throat, colouring his cheeks with a faint shade of red, but before he could open the door he heard some strange noises coming from the door.  
He opened it quietly. The noises were becoming louder and clearer. He found his keys and his wallet on the little table that was right next to the entryway, he pocket and slowly made his way to the living room, followed by toothless who was almost tangling himself with his owner's legs. Those noises were becoming now and Hiccup could recognize his boyfriend's voice but the other one was from someone that he didn't know who was; and right in front of his eyes there were two people; a black-haired teenager kissing a blond guy with white T-shirt. Hiccup couldn't believe what was happening. Luke had been his boyfriend for almost a year. Because of him he abandoned his dad. He said that he couldn't stay anymore with him. That he had to grow up and spread his wings to fly away (A.N: I know, cheesy, but what can I do I have insomnia and I won't sleep until I can Finnish this chapter with at least 1600 words) Because of him he moved to Burgess. He lost some of his friends just because he couldn't say to anyone where he was going. He almost lost everything because of him.  
A combination of anger, sadness, betrayal, despair and hurt were all churning inside the little brunet's chest, almost strangling him. As soon as he recovered and assimilated what was happening he ran to the door, and slammed it shut causing a loud bang that would get the attention of his ex-boyfriend and his new lover.

Running down the hallway his emerald eyes were shading, losing any spark of happiness, tears left wet, salty trials on Hiccup's cheeks and blurred his vision. In his rush, Hiccup chose to take the emergency stairs instead. Reaching the stairs he descended them, almost tripping several times because of the speed with he was running. Toothless was going far faster than the brunet, because when he reached the main lobby panting and resting a little to try and catch his breath, the black cat was sitting right in front of him just watching as his owner regained his breath. They silently left the apartment complex. Tears rolling down his cheeks, the only sounds that echoed through the empty streets were Hiccups quiet sniffles.

Halfway to his house, Hiccup's phone was buzzing in his pocket. He took it out to see the caller's ID. He clenched his fist tightening his grip on the shiny phone. It was Luke. He tapped the ignore call button and turned off his phone to avoid annoyance from the pesky b*** that played with his emotions. So he continued his way to his house with toothless following close behind. 'How could we be so stupid, I should have known that I couldn't trust in him' a voice said in the brunet's head full with sadness and anger 'but, maybe it's my fault. Maybe I wasn't the best boyfriend for him' another voice replied this one filled with sorrow and a little of remorse 'what are you talking about? I was the best boyfriend I could be, I gave up almost everything for him' the first voice answered this time with more anger than sadness 'well I guess I didn't let him do... You know "that" to us' the second voice explained 'now you're bringing that thing up? That's not an excuse. Don't forgive him. This is what happens when you open to somebody. This isn't even the first time that has happened to me, remember? So it's actually a good thing that I didn't tell him about the moving so now I can go out of this f*** city, away from that b*** and get a new start. this time I wont fall for anyone. I'll keep my heart under lock and key like it used to be. It cant be broken if you cant get to it. It worked for me some time ago so it will work again. That's what we are gonna do now, no emotion, no relationship, no almost imminent betrayal.'

While Hiccup was having an internal argument between the two voices in his head , Toothless was concerned for his human. He has never seen the teen like this in a long time. That face that appeared emotional now, was going to become a rock without feelings, with walls as thick as his father's body, considering that Stoick's body was almost as thick as an elephant but much stronger, that was something that concerned the black cat. So he did what he had to do. He clenched his paw on Hiccup's leg and gave his a good hard hit with his claws out. In response to that the cat earned a yelp from the brunet. Hiccup yelled angrily at his cat "Bud, what did you that for!?" Wild Yellow eyes meeting dull woods filled with a combination of emotions that the feline couldn't recognize. They stayed like that for a few moments, until the brunet grunted and turned around "ugh, I don't have the time for this, sorry bud" Hiccup replied as he began to walk the last two blocks that were left to reach his house.

Two hours passed since Hiccup arrived home and he couldn't sleep at all. All was because there was a void feeling that he had in his chest. Maybe it was because the strategy of being emotionless was starting to kick in or maybe it was the sentiment of betrayal, sadness and despair that he had some hours ago. It didn't matter he couldn't sleep. Reaching for his alarm clock on his night table he saw the hour '03:40 am' he sighed and turned his phone on again. his dark bedroom was illuminated by the brightness of his phone. As he waited for the phone to start Hiccup had another time to think and have an inner monologue 'well, this is what is going to happen, I go to the airport as soon as I can tomorrow, I'll take my flight and go to Berk, then I study the rest of our college years there and get a scholarship in arts. All the while I have to remember, we MUST be emotionless and maintain a passive disposition in order to not get hurt.' the first voice came back declaring the battle plan, but this time there was no second voice, no objection about how that couldn't help, there was no hint of hope, that if he opened again it would be better, that other voice seemed to have died in the last discussion.  
Soon Hiccup began to feel drowsy his eyelids feeling heavier as each second passed by he putted away his phone and went to sleep.

-–-

**Please don't kill me if it's lame I'm not a very talented writer and I'm so sorry if someone don't like it, please if something is wrong, could you please review and tell me what's wrong. And if you liked the first chapter I hope that I could continue with this one and for the other story I will try to write the next chapter and publish it in two weeks. Sorry if you didn't like it. and again special thanks to monabout-hijack.**

**Any kind of review is welcome.**


	2. a mask over a mask

**hey guys. guess who is back and for first time in this website kept his promise of updating at time? this guy¡ so yep practically that's it i appreciate the reviews you sent me, all of them. and if anyone wants to ask something be my guest and i will answer your review in the next chapter. well puting that asid thanks for monabout-hijack for being my grammar nazi and my how can i put it in words? hmmmm my teacher about fanfics a little because I'm new at this it's just that i let go the descriptions a little so she fix my little mistakes -_- really i suck at grammar and i hate it with a passion and thanks to noisette-manga for the tips and about that of can't differentiate from toughts and actual words.**

**" "-these ones are for dialogue**

**' '_and these ones are for toughts or, tex in the messages or something like that. what can i say i also suck at context. **

**well without further due here it's the chapter enjoy it :)**

As soon as Hiccup opened his eyes he could feel the hollowness in his chest "_get used to it Hiccup, you'll be feeling like that from now on_" he thought as he stretched and made his way out of his bed, grabbing his phone as he did so and saw it was 9:12, three hours and fifty-eight minutes remained between him and the plane that was going to drive him to a 'better life'; if better could be described being an emotionless shell without relationships and his only purpose in life would be get a job, be successful and the slight chance of having one of his paintings in an art gallery.

While he made his way to the kitchen his phone started buzzing, Hiccup looked at the caller's ID and saw it was from Astrid. The thought of his friend would have cheered him up before, but now he felt nothing. Lazily he tapped the _answer call_ icon.

"Hey Astrid" the line went silent for a second then all he could hear was a yelling. He tried to make out what he could.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!?, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS¡? I SWEAR HADDOCK, YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY THAT I'M NOT NEXT TO YOU RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I WOULD KILL YOU, THEN I WOULD CLONE YOU AND KILL ALL OF YOUR CLONES IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY THAT CAN BE EVER IMAGINED AND MAKING ALL PAIN YOU HAVE EVER FELT IN YOUR LIFE BEFORE SEEM LIKE HEAVEN COMPARED TO THE TORTURE YOU'LL GET, REALLY YOU WILL LOOK LIKE FUCKING BULSHIT¡" the blonde girl screamed "sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to make you upset" the brunet said with almost lifeless tone, but the blonde girl didn't notice that "ugh, do you know how many call you have missed from us and how many messages we sent you ,really Hiccup" she said, her voice calmer and softer now. The pronoun 'we' sounded a little strange to him so he risked the question "we?"

He earned a groan from Astrid for that comment and replied "Yes Hiccup, when I say '**we**' I mean Noah, fishlegs and I, didn't you see your phone? Really Hiccup, you should be more careful, we were worried sick about you and you didn't even bother to answer. God, we were thinking that you already left for Burgess" he should have felt guilty or concerned from what Astrid said but did he? Nope, nothing at all "Okay Astrid I'm sorry but-wait, how did you know that I was going to move to Berk?" he asked with a tone that made the question seem like any other common trivial questions like ' how was your day' or 'did you eat while I was gone?

"Hiccup you know very well that when I want to know something I won't rest until I know it, and as it seems that you left us behind and left without telling where you were going I decided to do a little of investigation. And before you ask, yes I know that you have a plane ticket for Berk, and I know that you're going to Berk college" I was about to open my mouth to say something when she continued "what I don't know is why you left in such a hurry, spill man" the thought of it made Hiccup wince a little. _'Bottle it up, remember stay emotionless'_ he reminded himself.

"You seem too quiet Hiccup, what's the matter?" the blonde girl persisted

"Sorry, but I have been raised to not talk to psycho bipolar people" he replied like how he would have some time ago. Back when he was still his happy sarcastic self

"Idiot" was all he got in response.

He decided to let their little game continue "really, that's all you got? Astrid you call me in a rage then stalk me and find out everything about where I've run off to but the only come back you have is '_idiot_', that's a little sad" he said with an exaggerated sigh in the end of the sentence

"Oh sorry, sir you have my most sincere apologies for being a little stalkerish, I can't believe that I ever thought I had the right to know where my best friend was running off too and the fact that I had the audacity to call you an idiot. Just stating the utmost truth. How could I. How could I forget that you are the one with the sarcasm and the sappy comments and his smart-ass remarks" she said with an over dramatic tone that made the brunet realize that she was going to play along

"Well excuse me for pointing out the obvious here. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean our roles have changed" he said

"Yeah that's right you fight with those words and I beat people to pulp whenever they're bothering someone I care about" the blonde girl said. It was true. Astrid was never known for resolving much with her words, not that she used the brute force every time but when she did, well let's just say you wont be hearing from her enemy for a while.

Astrid was the track team's leader in high school, she was also wrestling's, basketball's and female soccer's too, then you might imagine how rough she could get, it wasn't pretty, some people called her the furious sun, because when she was done with you, you could feel every part of you burning.

"Well at least you answered this call" he voice was a little more casual then before, " Anyways, I have to go, bye see you later." the blonde said "bye" he sighed as he hung up his phone 'wait, what did she mean with "see you later" he wondered 'hm, the habit, I guess' he guessed as he shrugged it off.

After two hours of checking the list on his phone to see that everything was packed and reading the messages from his friends and another half an hour of getting toothless inside his cage, finally we was ready to drive to the airport.

After some security checkups and after putting his luggage and toothless in the check in line, he was given his ticket and let through. Since he was already running late we had just enough time to grab bag of pretzels from duty free before hopping on the plane. He entered the plane, and looked for his seat once he found his phone started to ring. Grabbing it from his pocket and saw the caller's ID. It was from Luke. _"Well, I have to face it sooner or later, so better make it quick"_ he muttered to himself as he tapped the answer call icon

"what do you want?" the brunet said in the most cold and lifeless tone he could have heard himself say,

"oh, Hiccup, thanks god you're alright, why didn't you answer my calls? We need to talk about-"

"There's nothing to talk about Luke and don't play dumb with me, I know what you did and you know what you did so we are done, don't try to fix it because you can't. You played with me like I was some sort of toy, so you and I are done! Good luck with the blonde guy" He was about to hang up when he hear the blubbering. He really didn't have the time or patience to listen to that. But he held off for one more moment just to add in one more thing "And you won't find me in my apartment so don't bother to look. Goodbye Luke" he hung up before Luke could say a word, plugged his earphones into his phone and started his new playlist.

As soon as Hiccup opened his eyes the plane was announcing their arrival to Berk, he didn't remember closing his eyes or falling asleep well after all only four hours of sleep was something that he was not accustomed with. Twenty minutes later hiccup was grabbing his luggage and toothless's cage. Hiccup went to the main entrance and was waiting for a cab when he received a message from his friend Noah 'turn your head left' it said "what the heck Noah? What did he mean by-"but before he could finish the sentence he was tackled by someone much taller and heavier. Well actually three people. "Told you to turn your head left" said a deep but calm and friendly voice "Noah, what are you doing here?" he asked to the young man with long black hair and big yellow eyes dressed in a plain black jacket and tight jeans "we wanted to see you" the raven haired male answered "yeah, yeah, good introduction cheesy and all but I am the one who has fishlegs over her" said a blonde girl with a blue sweater, his hair curled into a braid behind her head. "Sorry Astrid I didn't mean to fall over you" said a chubby boy with short blonde hair blue eyes wearing a brown sweater. He was almost twice as big as Hiccup "ok, let me help you" Noah stood up and grabbed both blondes by the arm and helped the stand up "so what are you doing here you should be in Berk? You know, the one near Iceland!" the brunet exclaimed confusedly standing up too "we are living here, you know? And the best part we go to Berk College too! Really Hiccup you shouldn't change so abruptly" fishlegs said.

Hiccup just stood there a little stunned. He wanted so much to just jump up and hug them all but he had to remember to stay emotionless. He couldn't tell them about Luke either. Astrid would probably start fuming.

_'__Hey, freckles. Mask. Being cheated. Ring any bells to you?' 'God, why'd you have to follow me!_' Hiccup complained to himself _'because I'm your sub consciousness and It's my job to make sure you don't let yourself get hurt again?_' the voice said _'we could always put a mask again I mean a mask over a mask, a fake smile for them and an emotionless mask for the others and when they're not around_' a third voice interjected _'where did you come from….. Gods I'm becoming crazy'_ he sighed internally _'yes, you are'_ both voices agreed.

He snapped back to conciousness when Astrid punched him in the arm "owww, why did you do that?" the brunet said rubbing his arm

"To get you back to the land of the living, Hiccup are you sure you feel ok? I mean you were like absent in there for five minutes" Noah said worry in the yellow eyes

"yeah aside from a bruised arm and a possible rib fracture from the fact that more than 200 pounds fell over me, I'm peachy" Hiccup said with a smirk. '_This was going to be a long year' the brunet thought._

"Ok let me help you with that" Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's luggage

"Where are you going?" hiccup asked

"To Noah's car, it's right there" Astrid said pointing to a black Nissan. When they reached the car Astrid opened the backseat door and threw the luggage inside. Everyone else got into the car too, Hiccup and fishlegs in the backseat and between them toothless. Astrid and Noah sat in the front as soon as Noah started the engine Hiccup asked "where are we going?"

"Where do you think? To our dorms" Astrid said while the car drove out of the airport and to the streets of Berk.

**oh and i wanted to ask you guys if you wanted the dorms to be like old fancy pair rooms or an apartment complex or something because that will afect the plotline and how it interacts with the characters**

**oh yeah i forgot. ages**

**hiccup, astrid, and fishlegs are 19**

**noah is 20 yeah he is college because... better explain it later**

***the age of future characters willl be introduced at the end of the chapter where they made their debut**

**i will update as soon as i think that i got enough responses from the little dorm thing so the option that has more reviews of it will be the one that i will choose**

**bye.**

**-astromega**


	3. arrival part 1

**hey, guys I really appreciate all the reviews and follows that you have sent me but also i want to thank monabout-hijack for being my editor. yeah i looked for it and that's wat mon do, also I want to ask you, if I'm going too slow with the story or not really guys I want to know because the story is for YOU.**

**I have babbled enoguh so here, -rmega**

The drive was pleasant for Hiccup, catching up with his friends about how they got out of Berk and how was Hiccup doing in life. He had been away from them a long time.

"Sooo, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Hiccup asked

"Well after you left we kind of got a little frustrated with each other, the group fought about why you left and we pinned the blame to the others even when we knew you were okay, but I mean we kept with our lives, the others are okay, I mean Ruff and Tuff are here as well and Snoutlout stayed back saying something about how someone must be responsible for being mayor." Astrid babbled on.

"Wait, Snoutlout mayor? That's almost as crazy as finding you guys here, but I'm worried about him, what if it's too much pressure" the brunet answered

It's not that Hiccup didn't think that his cousin couldn't be responsible once in a while but he, being mayor is something that he would have never thought Snotlout would be into. Not that he believed that Snot could ever actually make it as one, but the idea still surprised him. Though even in a while he was an irresponsible jerk and had a rock for brain he was also caring and nice when he wanted to be. So maybe Snot for mayor wasn't that farfetched. It might also help the he was pretty power hungry and thick skulled.

"Nah, don't worry he grew up while you were out, he is more serious and responsible. More like your father in a kind of way. And he has Heather to smack him back on the right road when he is detouring from what seems right" Noah said

After fifteen minutes or driving, Hiccup turned his head to the backseat window and watched the city for a while. All of the buildings in the street were unnormally big and tall. The apartments and offices contrasted against the big blue with only irregular dots of white that were clouds the break apart its pureness. Hiccup watched them as they traveled with the wind in a careless manner. Sunlight streamed down to reflect on some glass panels of the buildings. They almost looked like daytime stars.

Soon the buildings were becoming scarcer and in replacement were humbler houses and shops, Noah turned left and he could see the central plaza of the town a big fountain with tiles and a statue of a woman with no ears and a bandage covering her mouth. The eyes were closed and her bow and arrow was in hand, pointing aimlessly into the world.

"Strange statue, isn't it?" Hiccup said earning an agreeing mew from Toothless that for some reason got free from the cage, maybe with the help of those pleading eyes, Fishlegs couldn't resist. The little ball of fur was a little controlling bastard and always got what he wanted

"It's not strange, the statue symbolizes falling in love. She's deft, blind and mute. Just like some lovers are. Deft to what others say. Blind to everything around them and mute, never knowing how to put what you're feeling into words. The bow pointing to nowhere also symbolize that love can strike you when you less expect or in the most strange ways." Fishlegs explained to Hiccup while they stopped at a red light, earning complete amazed stares from the other three among the car

"Am I the only one that is interested in the culture of the city he is staying? Gosh" the blond male grumbled with a blush in his face

"It's not that we are making fun of you Fishlegs, but, wow, I mean that's something. I would never had thought about it like that, and it's too cheesy for me" Astrid complained

Fifteen minutes of pleasant silence and finally they stopped in front of a big building as large as two football stadiums, and in metal letters was 'Berk College'. And bellow it a little motto that said: Wisdom can be as good or a guardian as a dragon. Strange motto but Hiccup liked it. In general he liked dragons.

Soon as they stopped and got out of the car while Noah went to park it.

"Well here we are, welcome to Berk College, Hiccup. You'll find this school a little 'interesting', but don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time" Astrid said with open arms like she made the school and was bragging about it

"Well thanks for pointing the obvious, Astrid" Hiccup said pointing the big metal letters in front of them "but we shouldn't be going to the dorms?" The brunet asked "The dorms are right next to the school so we will show you the school first and then the dorms, think of it like the welcome tour" Astrid said, smiling sweetly. That could only mean one thing; he wasn't going to get out of it until she showed ALL the buildings, corridors, classrooms. Everything that was related with the school she was going to explain it in the most complete and museum-tour-guide-esk tone.

"Ughh Astrid, please don't do this" Hiccup complained "do what Hiccup? I just want to show you the school, is that a bad thing?" She tilted her head and asked innocently "you're not going to get out of it, so get over it" Noah said, jumping into the conversation "so let's head out for the main entrance shall we?"

They opened the doors and entered the main building, like any other school the first thing you would see entering a school would be a hallway that had lockers and classrooms on both sides, but this wasn't the case, instead they found a desk with a lady behind it working on a computer and answering calls. The walls were covered in marble, with big mosaic windows on both sides, the left side with the image of a dragon watching the moon and on the right side was the same but instead of a dragon was a person; the floor had polished tiles that reflected some of the things that were there. On both sides were doors with labels on them like "copies" or "break room" and other doors that were offices as well, on the end of the right hallway there were two blurry crystal doors that said "Headmaster's office" and behind the desk was a big glass door and behind it you could see some buildings with big windows in the distance "Oh, hello Astrid how are you?" said the lady behind the desk.

Now that Hiccup focused his attention to the lady he could see that she had long black hair and big brown eyes, she wore a blue blouse.

"Hey, I'm fine, and you?" Astrid asked and sheer politeness, not expecting an answer.

"Oh you know, with the holidays and the New Year party we have a lot of paperwork and it's awful, do you know how many documents I had to sign then pass to Mr. Mooney's office? Then Mr. Black said that he could help me with some, that was nice but he had things to do so he left and then the moment he leaves… BOOM more paperwork and endless calls

'Monica we need the paperwork for the new ice-cream machine' 'Monica, the paperwork for the new students needs to be done before five o'clock' 'Monica, again Mr. Nytro almost incinerated himself in the classroom', I mean why does he have to use explosive chemicals when you're experimenting with Styrofoam? God" she complained more to herself than the group, letting her head hit with the desk

"Yeah… I know how you feel but it won't help if you keep complaining, and about the new student, well here he is one of them. This is Hiccup" the female blonde lifted her head quickly and fixed her hair before smiling sweetly "Oh, I'm so srry. Sometimes this job just gives be a bit of a break down. I'm Monica by the way" she said apologetically

"Uh, hi Monica. Sorry for making you do paperwork it must be horrible" the brunet said awkwardly

"Oh it is, but don't worry I'm used to it, so don't feel guilty, but Hiccup it's a strange name isn't it?" Monica said

"Actually it's a nickname" Hiccup said

"Really? Who gave it to you?" Monica asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes but that little glint disappeared when she saw Astrid pulling her hand across her throat in a cutting motion. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I wasn't thinking. I was going a little too personal there and I just met you and stuff" the raven-haired girl explained "uh, actually don't worry my real name is Hayden" he answered with a sad smile.

'you don't know how the whole cover yourself with a mask works-thing, don't you?' the voice said 'oh yeah sure then make my friends suspicious that something happened? No thanks, we have to play along remember, so shut up for a while, while I get the torture-tour from Astrid' Hiccup complained in his head

"Well Monica why don't you give him his student card, his dorm number and his schedule? We have a lot to show him so we better hurry" Noah intervened to try and make it less of an awkward conversation

"Right! Sorry for keeping you waiting, well here is your schedule and your student card, with this you can show you go here and it will let you enter and leave from the college, your dorm key the number is 214. It seems that your roommates left for the holidays, so you should have the room for you a while, consider yourself lucky. I have a lot of paperwork to do so you should really go. It'll get messy around here" Monica said

"Ok, bye Monica" Fishlegs said

"Bye guys and happy holidays" Monica replied.

As they exited the administration office they saw the building complex that was in front of them and Hiccup had to suppress a gasp. The buildings were neatly ordered in a semi-circular circuit. Although it was just one building, some how they all looked like their own model. And it was definitely a nice model.

"Wow" was all what Hiccup could say

"Impressive isn't it and what's the best is that my dorm is the 214 too so we will be roommates isn't it great?" Noah said resting an arm on Hiccup's shoulders "yeah great like old times," Hiccup replied 'fuck' he thought.

'Well there goes my whole forget about my past and just put on a mask thing'

**hope youiliked guys again twoo weeks and next chapter and on the 5th chapter I will ive you a little surprise, so stay tuned bye**


	4. arrival part 2

**hey guys, guess wh's not dead! really i should have uploaded a chapter sooner but i was just all lazy and sorry! but really if it wasn't for mon i wouldn't have written two chapters in a row this si kinda suckish sorry again but mon could rescue some of it like she has talent guys! ok enough babling i will update like i was doing before twice a month lapse of two weeks bla bla blah ok here is the chapter enjoy**

**-mega**

Even after two hours of walking the torture did not seem to end, and to top it off they were only halfway to the dorms

"Astrid could we just go to the dorms now, please? My shoulders are killing me and toothless is starting to grow anxious inside his cage" Hiccup complained "also I have to unpack and I assume you won't help me with that" he stated

"Yeah Astrid we have to meet ruffnut for the science project that Mr. Nytro asked for extra credits" Fishlegs agreed

"And I have to go and see how much mayhem you-know-who did in the bedroom, before some prefect start to do the weekly supervision" Noah added

"Okay fine! But I swear that my vengeance is not over Hiccup, and I will continue it when your little puny mind is less expecting it!" Astrid said with an air of total fake royalty "has she been going to acting classes?" the brunet whispered to the raven-haired boy

"Yep, she has that little change of tones when she wants to add some drama to the scene" fishlegs answered instead of Noah "and believe me it's annoying as hell" the raven-haired teen answered

"what we're you talking about guys?"Astrid asked with a curious smile

"N-nothing Astrid, r-really we were just talking about how weird is that we haven't encountered any student in a while I mean, we can't be the only ones to stay here, you know?" Hiccup said, sweat running down his spine while the piercing blue eyes of his friend tried to seize him.

"Well that's nothing to worry about. Let me explain" She said professionally, "We had a really wicked party last night and I'm pretty sure everyone's still sleeping."

"We'd be sleeping too if we weren't such good friends who decided to meet you at the airport." Noah added onto Astrid's explanation.

"It's true" Astrid continued "but seriously, the party ended at like, eight in the morning so you're going to have to give everyone a chance to rise from the dead" " It only ended because Mr. Black ordered them to go to their rooms" then Fishlegs jumped in with an I'm relieved as hell that happened-tone.

"I know right!" Astrid said. "It was getting way too crazy up there."

"You're relieved because when Anna was drunk and got into your dorm you had already left, really Astrid you should be kinder to your girlfriend" Noah snickered earning a full death-glare from the blond girl

"wait, Astrid you're lesbian? And you're dating someone?" the brunet asked eyes wide with surprise

"It's not something to be surprised about, yes Hiccup I'm lesbian and Anna is sweet and loving and caring but when she's drunk she gets carried away sometimes" Astrid said with a little blush on her face

"Long story short, Anna is a horny drunk" the raven-haired said earning another death-glare from Astrid

"We better hurry, the dorms are not so far away from here" Noah said heading to a big building three-story high and as large as a football stadium.

The group picked up their pace a little bit as they headed to their final destination.

"Well, here we are, welcome to our dorms" Fishlegs said just as they entered on the wide building. A brown-haired teen with light skin a plain white T-shirt exited from an elevator on the right corner

"Oh hey Johnny, how was the party?" Noah asked

"It was good but I left at 4 so I didn't get to see what happened next, North said that it seemed it was going to be a fight between some drunk girls" He stopped for a moment to look over at Astrid, " Anna was not one of them so don't worry." Johnny said but turned to stare to Hiccup "and what do we have here? A new student?"

"yep, Johnny this is Hiccup, your new roommate, Hiccup this is Johnny" Astrid introduced it.

The small teen suddenly felt a wake of slight nervousness wash other him. His newly created mask didn't cover up his comfortableness with meeting new people. "Diminutive of Jonathan, and Hiccup? Strange name" the brunet said curiously

"Actually it's a nickname and where are you from?" The brunet asked, trying to be friendly.

If he was going to have to see these people almost everyday he might as well make a good impression.

"From Ohio" the taller brunet said 'at least he didn't ask who gave it to me' he thought to himself before answering, "Berk, near Iceland"

"Nice!" He smiled "Well let me explain you the facility we call dorm. On the third floor we have the women's dorms, on the second the men's dorms, both women's and men's dorms are shared, in one room there'll be three students it's big enough to have a fourth student but the free space is used for the students will, there are showers and bathrooms on the second and third for student use, they're at the end of the hallway of each floor, and on the first floor we have the teachers dorms just that theirs are apartments, the teachers that stay here have their own apartment, I mean is totally not fair the dorms are big enough for every student to have a studio or a small apartment I made a request to see that but I didn't get enough signatures, I only got 20% of that was required and I made campaigns and everything but did anyone hear me? No! Gosh, what are teenagers so unsupportive? Oh yeah Astrid, fishlegs, Ruff is looking for you two, she said something about a project and that she will be waiting you on the common room" he ran on.

Wow how does someone speak that long without taking a breath?

"Thanks Johnny" Astrid smiled and shooed him off before he could continue talking. Hey did you clean before leaving our dorm?" Noah yelled after him

"yeah, I cleaned it don't worry. I messed up I cleaned it" Johnny replied on his way out.

"Good I don't want our new roommate to think that we are disordered" they raven-haired male said with his head high of pride

"Noah, your room was always a disaster when I came to visit you, so you're not the one to talk" Hiccup snickered earning a little blush and a angry gaze from his best friend

"so all the time you made me wait with your while-I-was-in-high school speech was a lie? You know I could have been hooking up with someone, instead of listening to your lectures?" Johnny looked angrily to Noah. Oh look, he's back!

"But that was when I was on first semester" Noah said, trying to save his ego.

"nope, you were just talking about it like last week" Astrid said

"Not helping" Noah complained

"Okay, okay let's all calm down, yes Johnny you could have been hooking up with someone but past is past, you will get more chances so please don't kill Noah" the smaller brunet said.

Johnny said turning his attention to Noah with a serious expression "Noah Night Fury, I. . SO. I knew you weren't that perfect in high school. Ha! IN YOUR FACE FURY" he bragged about and danced

"ugh, now he won't shut up for the whole day. I thought you were leaving anyways Jonathan. Come on Hiccup I'll show you our dorm. Good-bye!" Noah grumbled heading to the Elevator on the right corner

"Goodbye guys, nice to meet you Johnny" Hiccup said following Noah

.

.

Even with Noah's help it took them an hour to unpack all of Hiccup's belongings and setting everything in order, the dorm was spacious even with three beds.

The walls were dark blue with some white lines running along the walls. It gave of a short of winter feel. Which of course Hiccup didn't mind, being from Berk and all.

Toothless didn't take long to make himself comfortable in Hiccup's new bed

"So, how did you guys get here?" Hiccup asked while he was petting his pet

"you know, you should have asked that while we were still with Astrid and Fishlegs, it wouldn't have sounded so much cooler! But whatever, after you left we had nothing to do so each one focused on studying and earn a scholarship, so we swore that if any of us would leave we would search for you, lucky for us we all got an scholarship and in the same school, I got for mechanical engineering, Astrid for acting and sports, fishlegs for cooking, Ruffnut model design and Tuff got in sports just like Astrid.

It wasn't a surprise that Astrid had already tracked you down" Well that's slightly "Though she didn't actually tell us until about a month later when we were sure"

Unsettling.

Hiccup yawned in response

"Well it looks like you're tired, so I'll let you sleep. See you in the common room. Bye Hiccup" Noah said and left

"Finally I have some time for myself!" the brunet sight as he flopped back onto his bed.

His eyelids began to feel heavy and he drifted away to sleep.

.

.

As Noah made his way towards the common room he spotted Astrid walking along with her phone in hand texting with someone. Judging by the movement of her fingers on the phone.

"Who are you texting?" Noah asked

"no one in particular" Astrid replied casually, not turning looking up from her screen. "You know that you'll crash with someone of you're not aware of your surroundings" he teased, reading off a warning sight on the far wall.

"Fuck off Fury" the blonde said

"so how was the project?" the raven-haired male asked walking along side his friend.

"Pretty much boring, but we finished! Ruff went to her dorm to put away the project in a safe place. How Hiccup?" she replied, finally looking up.

"He was tired so I let him sleep" the Noah answered

"Well to me, he seemed a little off today, I don't know why but he did" she said with worry in her eyes

"Yeah I know, maybe it was just a lack of sleep"

"I think he's hiding something" Astrid blurted out.

"Why would he hide something? We're his bests friends" Noah almost sounded offended

"You're right, but I can't shake off that feeling I have, call it intuition"

"Well call it as you may, but whatever" Noah said as he shrugged. Hiccup was his best friend. There was no way his was keep anything from him. They didn't do that to each other. " Anyways, do you want to go to the common room for something to drink?"

"Of course I was just stretching my legs a little" Astrid replied and slipped her phone into her back pocket.

**ok guys, what do you think all reviews are accepted flames or anything because i realy don't know if i'm doing it right even with mon's tutoring so *shrugs* sorry. oh i almost forgot i changed the story´s summary to something that occurred to me when i was writing the next chapter, but again i think i could have done it better in this one (Mon had to repair my little disaster called chapter and repair it, because when i sent it to her, personally thinking, it wash t that good, but then she comes and rescue it and make everything better i don´t know if i´m explaining what i´m saying right so again sorry ) continuing to aclare what was going to be in this story my three canon pairs will be hijack (OTP) buckteeth and OC/Oc, although Astrid/Anna won´t be my "always there pairing" but i figured that it would fit in the story.**

**ok that's it for now see you in two weeks**


	5. a warm welcome

As Noah made his way toward the common room he spotted Astrid walking along with her phone in hand texting with someone, judging by the movement of her fingers on the phone. "Who are you texting with?" Noah asked "no one in particular" Astrid replied not turning away to see Noah "you know that you'll crash with someone of you're not aware of your surroundings" he said "fuck off Fury" the blonde female said "so how was the project?" the raven-haired male asked "pretty much boring, but we finished ruff went to her dorm to put away the project in a safe place. And Hiccup?" she replied "he was tired so I let him sleep" the raven-haired male answered "well, he seemed a little off today, I don't know why but he did" she said with worry in her eyes "yeah I know, maybe it was lack of sleep" "I think he's hiding something" "why would he hide something we're his best friends" you're right, but I can't shake off that feeling I have, call it intuition" "well call it as you may, but whatever" Noah said as he shrugged" do you want to go to the common room for something to drink?" "Of course I was just stretching my legs a little" Astrid said heading to the opposite direction that she was going along with Noah

.

.

.

Hiccup woke up with the same feeling of hollowness that invaded his body, just as he recovered conscience with toothless on his chest snoring peacefully and suddenly waking up feeling the look oh his owner on him "hey bud, did you sleep well?" the brunet asked to his cat getting up as he reached for the clock on his night table "05:30" has he slept so long? He did not seem to remember anything after Noah left but even so he didn't feel like he rested at all, the sleep was forced, accomplished dutifully. He put on his shoes and said "are you coming?" to the feline laying in his bed receiving a, do I look like I want to go outside-look "ok, I get it. I'll get you something for dinner later" the brunet said exiting from the dorm. He walked down the hallway,

_'so the little Hiccup doesn't know how to mask his emotions, that's a shame and we thought that you were going ti keep tour promise you know the one that you made as you saw your ex kissing someone that was not you, in other words cheated in you' _the first voice said inside Hiccup's head

_'gods, please shut up for once, are you gonna keep mocking me? Because if you didn't notice my friends were there, you didn't leave me alone in Astrid's torture-tour and AGAIN, I tell you that if Astrid finds out she will be all nosy about it, so I cannot do it in front of them and I'm sure because the Gods hate me,(_A/N: nah, they don't hate you, and you shouldn't be blaming them I'm the one who writes the story *evil laughter*) _so at least one of them will be in my classes, so heck ,I cannot act on a simple way like that, and I'm being lucky because Astrid would had found out by now Anything you ve got to say? ' _the brunet thought as reached the elevator and descended to the 1st floor. '...' silence

"ok, so Noah said that I had to go left and left again" he said to himself as he walked next to the dorms. It didn't take him much to find the common room, nut it amazed him how big it was, the walls were painted in a light blue with the same white lines cutting it in a half, there were, various couches and sofas where to sir with coffee tables in front or between them and all were angled to face the big plasma tv in the wall, there were vending machines and soda dispensers too, and in the middle there was an already occupied sofa with Noah, fishlegs, Astrid and two other blondes, one male and one female, the male was dressed in plain jeans and a brown t-shirt, his blonde hair reaching upper back, the female had the same long hair just that hers was braided in two long ponytails, she was wearing some fashion ragged-jeans and a pink blouse, watching the tv; well, the last two were fighting and pulling their hair, the other three were watching tv unamused about the little war that was happening next to them. Hiccup couldn't help but roll his eyes '_it is good to see them again but I have to wear a façade to fool them' _ "aren't you going to stop them?" Hiccup asked to the three friends that were watching tv, but just as his voice sounded across the all turned their heads to him, making stop the fight that was happening between the twins, "don't need to, see? They've already stopped" Astrid said with a smug smile on her face "yeah but what if I didn't come down?" he asked "then probably separate them after we uploaded the video to the internet, 's nothing good on air." Astrid complained "hello fishbone, long time no seeing you" the male twin said "hello tuffnut, ruffnut how have you been?" the brunet asked "we would be better if you haven't left but whatever" ruffnut said. After hearing put about any details that had passed Astrid or Noah, that wasn't much but a little bit of details about the twins and snoutlout "so you're roommate with Fury heh? Doesn't he has the room a disorder like high school?" tuffnut said "please shut up" the raven-haired male groaned "and your schedule? what classes do you have?" ruffnut asked "oh yeah I haven't thought of that, Monica gave it to me but I haven't checked it yet" Hiccup said taking out of his pocket a folded paper, he unfolded it and passed to Astrid and the others to see it "no common classes with me, ruff or tuff" Astrid said "me neither or with johnny" Noah commented "or me" fishlegs added. _'wow, didn't see that coming .' _the third voice said .could the gods had taken pity on him and let him run his plan as accorded? He could not believe it, he had hide a little smile that had appeared in his face as soon as he heard that "well, that's a shame, it seems that I won't have classes with you guys" Hiccup falsely complained "well at least we have the free period to meet and the rest of the day" Astrid said "yeah we can't ask for much, we have to adjust with what we've got so come on let's enjoy this holidays while we can don't we? Plus let's celebrate" the raven-haired male said "celebrate what?" the brunet asked "that you're back with us, you dumb. Don't you think that's a motive to celebrate?"the taller male said "ok, I'll go and wake up Cami and Anna, Hiccup you'll love them the moment you meet them they're really friendly, wait up for me" the female blonde said while leaving "I'll go with her, I just have to make sure that my roommate is behaving and she would want to come too so why not?"Ruffnut said following Astrid "well, I'll go and tell Johnny if he wants to go. He'll be where he always is when he gets out "Noah said leaving as well

"and we have to go and prepare if we want to go, tuff come please, and Hiccup please wait for us we won't take long" fishlegs said "huh?, why me? I don't want to go" Tuffnut complained "because you didn't clean YOUR part of the bedroom and the prefect will come at 7:00 so let's go, be back in a minute hiccup" fishlegs said taking tuffnut by the arm and leaving. As everyone left only Hiccup remained in the common room, "guess it's just me here then" Hiccup said as he sighted turning to watch a little of TV. _'Seriously, when did TV got that bad?'_ Hiccup thought s he searched for the channels with nothing much to see he decided to stay in a music channel_ 'well, at least the music is good '_he thought.

.

.

.

Noah and Johnny were the first to come, 15 minutes later came tuffnut and fishlegs with a backpack on its back, and 20 minutes after Astrid and ruffnut came with three other girls beside them one was a head shorter than Astrid, she had a comely face and was wearing a pair of shorts and a red blouse, she had short dyed her hair in an extravagant combination of colors and was talking with Astrid, an arm beside Astrid's waist _'that must be Anna' _ Hiccup thought, beside them came ruffnut talking with two other girls, one looked a lot like Astrid except that her blonde hair was unbraided and reached to her waist being all hyper as she seemed she couldn't stop babbling and babbling about things that Hiccup could not understand, she was wearing blue jeans and a light blue top,the other girl was way lot different from Astrid 2 but just in appearance because she was as hyper as the other, she had brown hair braided in a single pony tail behind her head, hazel eyes covered by a pair of glasses, the girl was wearing black shorts with a white blouse, she was shorter than ruff so she always seemed to look up just to talk the other two. "hey guys, sorry for being late. Hiccup this is Anna my girlfriend" Astrid introduced "I'm Anna Toothlington, nice to meet you and Hiccup is such a cute name" Anna said "who gave it to you? really and you also pook cute, are you free?" Astrid 2 said leaning closer to the brunet with each word"and this is Camicazi Shootstar, cami for short, she is kinda rude with introductions but she is very nice after you meet her, I'm Jessica Soulborn nice to meet you" the brunette introduced herself and Cami as she moved her away from Hiccup's vital space "yeah, but he hasn't answered my question yet, are you free?" Cami inquired "sorry but I'm not" Hiccup lied uneasy as he retreated to stay behind Noah that was next to him all the time. "well, where are we going?"Noah asked "i know a place that you'll love, it's an italian restaurant near the central plaza" Astrid said "that doesn't sound bad" fishlegs said "then what are we waiting for? I'm starving really let's go"Cami said while heading out of the vommon room "yeah, let's go"ruffnut said as she went out and the others followed her. For 9 people to enter inside of a nissan wss something that Hiccup would consider madness, so he was glad that ruff had a car of her own (a yellow beattle) in wich they went the owner of said car, tuffnut, cami and jessica; so e evidently the ones that went in the nissan were Noah, Astrid, Fishlegs, Johnny and Hiccup. When both of the cars were occupied they left the school property and turned to go to the central plaza. "And I'm like, hey babe sorry but i wasn't flirting with you, i just complimented you that's all, so obviously she slapped me and went like a total drama queen" johnny said in tha back of the car "well, you shouldn't have said that her skirt made her look like cinderella, because that wpuld be flirting, it would be like 'hey, you look like a princess and i want to be your prince so i will compliment you with what you're wearing', really you have to think better in what to say next time"Astrid said "but I'm johnny, flirting is my nature, and why does women have to be so complicated? I mean who wouldn't want this?" johnny whined as he signalled himself "yeah, you're a total catch johnny i wouldn't believe that someone won't fall for you" Hiccup said, words dripping sarcasm "hardy har har, very funny Hiccup, but even like that i still have more girls than you" the taller brunet said "how you put it into words, that you can comprehend" Hiccup asked himself "oh, right that's because, I at least can have a stable relationship"Hiccup countered back "ooooooh, burn! He totally got you Blackwell, admit it" Noah snickered not turning to look away from the road "whatever" johnny said with a faint blush on his face.

10 minutes later they arrived at the crentral plaza, so far it was the same as Hiccup had first seen it, the fountain was working, there were some shops like any comercial spot would have. "soooo, where is this so called restaurant that you're taking us?" tuffnut asked to Astrid when they reunited in front of the fountain, "it's in the food court, i think it is called Alessandro's palace*" Astrid said "i know that place is where my brother and i used to go when we wanted to eat something that wasn't just a big loaf of bread with tomato, cheese and pepperoni on it" Jessica said with a total annoyed look on his fafe, "well, again what are we waiting for really I'm starving" cami complained " me too, i only got to eat a pretzel in the flight and really I'm hungry" the smaller brunet said "ok, ok, stop your whining, we are already going there. But before something happens, tuff, ruff don't fight also you'll be separated with a distance of three people" Astrid commanded "fine by me," ruffnut said "as long as i don't have to sit next to... Her"tuffnut agreed "Anna don't start with your dentist stuff, if someone wants to eat something let him/her eat it" "but, what igf they get something that can do severe damage to ther teeth, i wouldn't sleep well if i knew i had the power to stop them"Anna said "no buts, Noah go easy in the fish dishes, cami don't terrorize the customers that are nedt tk us and behave, Jessica please don't go and critique everything, remember you're not in American idol or iron chef and johnny please don't start flirting with every living thing inside the restaurant that you see because this is the only romantic place that is not so expensive and I don't want to be banned from it" "as if" Jessica said "aww, you never let me get the good dishes" Noah pouted "there's no Cami without mayhem" the hyperactive blonde protested "I think I already told you Blondie, I'm naturally flirting" the taller brunet said "fishlegs, Hiccup you're the only ones who doesn't comport like a fool, please keep an eye to some of them" "Astrid, relax really we're going to celebrate not to a funeral, everything will be fine really" Hiccup assured her "I know Hiccup but it's just this is the first time in YEARS that we get to hang out and I wanted this to be special" Astrid said, concern in her eyes as he looked to the small brunet that was beside her, "it will be special whether we go to a fancy restaurant or to a fast food restaurant, it doesn't matter for me because we will be together, all of us*" the brunet said "ok, ok enough with the cheesiness and all I'm really hungry guys, Astrid I don't care if I have to comport like a lady tonight but really I'm starving, I swear that I won't terrorize the clients around us but please, CAN WE GO NOW¡?" Cami whined in a immature way just like a kid would do if they stayed longer inside the supermarket while doing the groceries, so all had to laugh at that making Astrid's spitting image to blush a little "idiots" she muttered heading for the restaurant that was just a few meters away from where they were, shuffling the snow under her like if it a magnetic force was pulling her away from us "I'm going with her too cheesy anyways" tuffnut said running to catch up with Cami "o-k-ok guys, I think we have to follow her really, and I'm starting to freeze over here" Johnny said starting to tremble evidently because he only was wearing a white t-shirt aside from everyone else that was wearing a sweater or something warm "you should have thought that before going out with the shirt really who the heck you think you are? Frosty?*" Noah snickered, so all went to the restaurant before Johnny could die from hypothermia.

Everything was really good that night, the food good, the music good, the ambient good, and so far nor Cami, Johnny or Jessica have made troubles, of course Anna sat next to Astrid and she was swooning all over her, and tuff and ruff were at each end of the table, the male twin talking to cami about some kind of show and the female talking with Jessica about the project, Noah was engulfing some pasta with cod and shrimps, fishlegs had already finished eating so he was reading a book that he had in his backpack so all just went peachy, and to everyone else they were just a bunch of college students trying to pass a good time in their holidays while they could, "guys, I'm going or a walk be right back, here is m part of the count" Hiccup said as he leaved the restaurant not really caring where he was going but he just wanted to walk, but as soon as he realized, he was in front of the fountain with the statue shimmering with the lights that were underwater "you had to shoot at me with him didn't you?" he asked to the statue not expecting an answer but jumped a little when a voice said "she's beautiful isn't she?" when Hiccup turned to see the origin of the voice he saw a very beautiful women with long blonde hair almost white, shimmering eyes that he could not describe what color were wearing a winter dress"the statue was made in honor of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, but I think they didn't catch her beauty good enough though, and the bow and quiver, too much Cupid, but it doesn't matter does it? At the end the choices she makes are for a reason we cannot comprehend" the woman said "hm, I think she got wrong with me, though, so I hope that the next time, she doesn't come at me with another of her arrows" Hiccup spat venom in his voice his face a mask showing nothing "do you think so? And why do you think that way young man?" the woman asked with a sweet smile "let's say I have my reasons, but I really prefer that she saves an arrow with me, good night miss" the brunet said returning the way he had come "oh, but I fear I cannot do that Hayden, because I'm not done with you yet" the woman said to herself as a gust of snow blinded the fountain leaving no one to be seen.

**ok guys i have tried to do this a/n for almost 30 minutes and for some reason i couldn't do it so hope you enjoyed the story bla bla blah all reviews are accepted even flames well see you in two weeks**


	6. and a cold meeting

**hey guys! sorry for not posting two weeks ago i had exams then and lets say that the teachers are not very comprenhensive in what refers to free time, putting that aside my phone broke and its where I write my stories so i had to ask a friend of mine to lend me one while i bought the new one (don't have the noney yet) and pretty much that's my lame excuse for being lat! enough excuses here you go! enjoy oh before i forget thanks to Honeybeez for beta'ing this chapter. girl stay like you're doing it now also.**

**Romeo. it's all i have to say to you :3 you know what I'm talking about and yes i will use it in a future chapter**

**-rmega**

.

.

Some days after

.

.

Holidays came and went for Hiccup as he got accustomed to the new surrounding that enveloped him, obviously he had to call his dad for Christmas and to say that their little conversation was awkward was an understatement, but it was nice in a strange way; the way that Astrid said that Hiccup would find the school 'interesting' made Hiccup wonder why, but that doubt was soon answered in the Christmas eve party. If someone went there, they wouldn't realize that most of the students left for the holidays because it was crowded as heck and even some of them were teachers. Some didn't seem older than 26 and some seemed older than 60 but all had the same jolly energy that people have when it is Christmas, except Mr. Black. He was in a shady mood but Astrid said that was his normal mood; Aside from that the party was as any party would be noisy, with drunk and horny people, and a lot of making out, Hiccup went early to avoid the hangover that his friends would have in the morning and went to buy some aspirins for them and returned to his dorm room just to find a hungry toothless in front of the door, so opened a little topper in the mini fridge that their room had and placed some cod that he saved from Noah, really someone would think that Noah was toothless's owner more than him, because they seemed so much alike, they LOVED fish, they were always with that I-know-everything look, same attitude, same color of eyes, the list continued, alas, Noah wasn't as intelligent or as sassy as toothless. So after toothless finished his cod, Hiccup changed to something more comfortable to sleep and went to bed. Big mistake.

Hiccup woke up in a really dark place, nothing to be seen nothing to be heard, just darkness, as soon as he got up a little light started shining in the darkness and went away from him, so he followed it until the light came to a halt, revealing a tall woman, who had long-braided brown hair and the same emerald eyes that Hiccup had, dressed in a white gown with long sleeves, smiling at the brunet in front of her. "M-mom…" was all that he could say, eyes wide in surprise, tears starting to form in front of them "I'm so sorry mom. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." the brunet said while crying. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. The woman just cupped his cheek and sent him a reassuring smile as if to say 'it's not your fault.' With that she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead as she let him go and started retreating backwards. "No, please mom, don't leave me, please don't leave me alone again…" Hiccup said, trying to reach for her but as he got near she disappeared. And All went black again, just as a sweet voice said, "I will always be with you honey, i love you."

The brunet woke up (for really this time) panting and sweating, with toothless in his lap. He scanned the room, and he found Noah and Johnny sleeping peacefully, each one in his own bed. 'A dream, it was just a dream,' the brunet thought as he petted toothless "it was just a nightmare Hayden go to sleep," he muttered, laying on his bed again and wrapping himself into the mattress. "Just a dream…"

.

.

A month after

.

.

"Ok, now he is definitely hiding something," Astrid said bluntly, a serious expression in her face. "I agree with you Astrid, he is normally socially awkward but now he is like avoiding meeting new people unless it's inevitable. But why would he do that?" the raven haired male said. "We are his best friends." "I don't know Noah, but he seems like every time that we are with him, his smile is ... Forced. Like, he is trying to hide something." the blonde female said. "I just don't know how to approach him. I have never seen him like this." "Me too, I just hope that he can tell us what happens soon."

.

.

.

.

Classes were starting tomorrow and all the students were coming back from holidays, some happier than other but returning anyway. As Hiccup, Noah, toothless and Johnny were in their dorm doing homework, or better yet, Hiccup was forcing the raven-haired and taller brunet to do homework and the black feline was taking a nap on the window. An announcement in Monica's voice said "*ding* *ding* dear students, for motives of school quality, we will be rearranging the roommates in order of schedule, so if for any reason, one of you would be absent in classes, it won't affect your studies. Thanks for your comprehension *ding* *ding*" and It was like all the students in the school whined and groaned simultaneously. "*ding* *ding* also you can check your new room in the school website or in the chart in front of the main building." The speaker said, earning another groan from the students. All of them. "Oh, stop your whining! I can hear you all the way from here; do you think you really have it that difficult? *uh Monica?* Try to rearrange more than 2000 students in a lapse of one week, and then order them alphabetically. And the worst part, the paperwork that i have to do, you know it is not easy, *Monica please stop* document after document after document it doesn't stop and I'm not even done yet, while you just have-*Monica you're overreacting* I'm not overreacting Zed- to study and do homework or something else, like here we have it rough too *ok, that's it. I'll call dad* NO! Please don't call dad *ding* *ding*" Everyone just stared, dumbfounded, at the speakers as if their lives depended on it. "So what's wrong with the school website?" the smaller brunet asked still looking at the speaker. "Not much, just that if everyone goes on at the same time, the server will overload and it will throw us out of the page." Johnny answered, and staring at the speaker. "And then everyone will go to the main building just to look at the chart and it will be mayhem and some students had already unpacked and it's not fun to pack again." Noah complemented "Well, I'm going to look over the page before it overloads. And you two continue on your homework." Hiccup said, earning a groan from the two taller males. He stood up, went for his laptop, turned it on, opened his browser and went into the school's website to look the new rooms "ok so, 'Blackwell Jonathan, room 159', 'Fury Noah N, room 279', and 'Haddock Hayden, room 214', huh? I don't have to move then." the brunet quoted, grinning at the last part, half the reason was that he wouldn't have to act in front of his friends most of the time and the other half was that he wouldn't have to pack. "Lucky bastard…" the older males said, glaring at the smaller brunet in front of them." let's see where they're sending the others." Hiccup said to himself more than the other two. "Okay, 'Ingerman Felix, room 100', 'Thorston Terrence, room 100', those two are going to share room, but weren't they already?" "Yep." the raven-haired male said. "'Hofferson, Astrid, room 157'. 'Thorston, Rebecca, room 310'. 'Shootstar, Camicazi, room 310'. 'Soulborn, Jessica, room 310'." "Hey they're in the same in the same dorm." Johnny said. "And, last but not least, 'Toothlington, Anna, room 157'," the brunet said. "Oooh, things are gonna get a little hot over there, isn't it?" Johnny snickered "Okay, I'm sending each one their respective room and the little joke you said to Astrid and Anna," Noah informed. "Oh look, Astrid answered 'tell the horny idiot that if he jokes about it one more time he is dead meat.'" "Why would you do that?" "To frustrate you." "Well, it worked *sigh* and I guess we have to pack" the taller brunet said with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't worry, I'll help." the brunet said.

20 minutes later, the three had all of Noah's and Johnny's stuff packed and ready to go. "Soo, I guess it was fun while it lasted." Johnny said, a sad smile forming in his lips "oh, shut up Blackwell it's not like we're leaving and you'll never see us again, we're only changing dorms." Noah said punching slightly the taller brunet's head "I know but we better get going really if we want to have everything unpacked for dinner, remember, it is Astrid's treat. Bye Hiccup." Johnny said, leaving "See you later, Hiccup." Noah said, following Johnny.

.

.

After leaving Noah in his dorm, Johnny went to search for his while he was texting with Jessica. 'Really, i swear that this moving thing is just a pretext to make us suffer :/'

'So you're saying that they didn't have enough with Mr. Black? I doubt it'

'But Monica was really funny'

'Johnny are you really enjoying Monica's suffering? ._.'

'No, but it was funny I'm just saying. Who was the guy that was talking to her btw?'

'Dunno, but i assume he was her brother, because of the I'll-call-dad thing'

'Well yeah, putting that aside, you're lucky really you don't have to make introductions, or whose bed it is gonna be, you already know Cami, and Ruff'

'...'

'Sorry I was texting to my brothers; they're searching their own dorm and got separated'

'Didn't know you had brothers'

'Oh I have. They're so different, really, one is so shy to introduce and ask but with me is a sarcastic bastard :2 and the other is all straight and narrow comments, if you want someone honest just look for him.'

'Well, i hope you introduce me to him. Shy guys are always girl's magnet' Johnny sent it, smirking.

'Oh, no. You're not going to do that to him. He's oblivious to double-meaning and I'm not gonna sit down and let you dirt his mind. And take off that smirk in your face, and no I'm not watching, but i know you Johnny.' As Johnny read the message, his smirk died as soon as it appeared.

'And probably our big brother would beat you so hard if you dared to mess up with him' with that, he got as pale as his smartphone.

'That's why he has me and I'm the only one that can pervert his mind :3' and for that, he had to smile

'sure jess-'but at the moment he was going to send it, he bumped into someone, making the other person and the taller brunet trip at each other and fall " Sorry dude, didn't see where i was going." the taller brunet said, standing up and helping the other guy to do as well. "Uhm, don't worry it was my fault too. I wasn't paying attention to the people around me while I searched for my room." the other person said. Now looking at the person he crashed into, Johnny could see HIM clearly. The dude had straight black hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes at the verge of being black and a thin complexion dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater with a blue T-shirt under it. And All Johnny could think of this guy was 'cute' in big capital letters, but at the thought he shook his head and tried to not think like that. Excuse me, but do you know where is the room 214?" the black haired male said, blushing and averting his eyes from the taller male, and whether it was from embarrassment or something else he didn't know. "huh, ye-yeah s-sure, just go all the way from this hallway and in the next intersection turn left then go a little farther and there you have it." Johnny said, blushing a little too, and ignoring the room's number and pointing backwards to him. "Thank you," the guy said. "Don't worry. I'm Jonathan Blackwell, by the way." he said, smiling to lessen the awkward atmosphere. "Richard Montoya," the other male said, smiling too. "Well, I gotta go, still haven't found mine and I think it will take a while, see you later Richard." the brunet said, waving his hand and grinning. "Bye." Richard mumbled, waving his hand a little and giving the brunet a weak smile as he turned to leave. 'ok, the guy was cute' Johnny stopped and freaked out, realizing what he just thought 'ok, ok, Jonathan calm down, he is a GUY, he can't be cute, you're a GUY too, you like girls and for all you know you could never see him again so forget that this ever passed your mind.' The brunet thought as he resumed his search for his dorm. How wrong he was about the last thing.

"Okay, here I am, room 159, so let's get this over" he said, opening the door and going in. He found two people in there already. One was a head taller than the other and had the same hazel eyes as Jessica, but he had spiked red hair, broad of chest and a serious expression in his face, dressed in a camouflaged jacked with a green shirt under it, black jeans and combat boots. The other was almost the same height as Johnny, and he had tanned skin, mid-length brown hair and dark brown eyes dressed in a white vest and a pair of ragged jeans.

"Ok, guess we're all here then. Let's start with introductions, I'm Mark Soulborn. So let's get this clear, I say what I think about something immediately, I don't care if someone doesn't agree with me, it's their problem and I respect their point of view. And I don't care how you organize your part of your room if you have it clean, I'm not going to be dragged down if you two slack." the red haired dude said, his serious expression never leaving his face.

"Wait, you're Jess's brother?" the brunet asked. "Yeah, do you know her?" Mark said, arching an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's one of my friends, I'm Johnny Blackwell by the way." he said, smiling. "Oh yeah, she told me about you. The horny flirtatious guy that doesn't know when to stop." the redhead said, unamused. 'That girl, I know when to stop, is she really saying that to everyone she knows? I'm not going all over the way and telling about that she's a frenetic fan girl and stuff…' "Sorry for interrupting, but I think I'm being left out over here." the other brunet said. "Yeah, sorry for that." Johnny said an apologetic smile on his face while Mark just scanned over the other guy. "Well, I'm Guy Chroma, nice to meet you, by the way." he said stretching out both of his hand to Mark and Johnny "Well, we better get to unpack before the DA starts doing the inspection. Anyone want to discuss which bed they want?" Mark said. "Well, if you insist…" Guy said 'at least one seems funny' the brunet thought, deciding which bed he was going to choose

.

.

Just as Noah entered his new room he soon regretted it, really why would fate hate him so much? He wasn't Hiccup. In front of the raven haired male were two guys. Nicholas Nikolayev or "North" like he was referred as, was a tall and bulky man with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a red and white jacket with red jeans and black boots, and he had a thick Russian accent. "Noah! Good see you again, hmm? Haven't heard about you since hardcore party!" the Russian said, a big grin in his face. " Yeah, hey north, sorry I was hanging out with a friend I haven't' seen in a long time and making sure he was adjusting fine." Noah said. The other, much to Noah's dismay was his ex-boyfriend, E. Aster Bunnymund, a tall guy with dark gray hair tied in a ponytail behind his head. He had tanned skin and tribal tattoos on his arms and one on his forehead, with an Australian accent, dressed in black T-shirt and a sleeveless vest with dark blue jeans " Hey mate. How're you?" the Australian said to Noah. " Um, fine I guess." Noah said " we have to tal-" Bunny was starting to say, but he was interrupted by Noah. " Are we really going to go for that? Bunny, get over it. You broke up with me for no apparent reason. For me, that's fine. So please, don't come to me with the "we need to talk" shit, please. Can we just be roommates and try to act like nothing happened between us?" Noah scowled, forcing the words that had been in his chest for some time, not really wanting to show all of it, because, even if he tried the most to forget him, to get over him, he couldn't. But Bunny couldn't know that, he was the one that broke up and if he wanted to break up, he was no one to deny him that right, no matter how much it hurt him. "If ya want that, then fer me its fine mate, I don't care." the gray haired male said. And then there was were staring at each other for a time, the tension was starting to build up in the room. "Well, who wants to unpack? Remember Bunny we have to meet Jack at the end of the day." North said, trying to lessen the awkwardness and tension in the air. "'kay mate," Aster said, turning away to unpack, "fine by me." Noah said, reaching for the unoccupied bed and starting to unpack too. 'This is going to be a long year…'

.

.

Everything soon felt quiet when Noah and Johnny left, leaving just a silent Hiccup waiting for his new roommates. 'ok, so here I am at the beginning of my plan, I just hope that I don't have to be with an idiot or something…' There was a knock on the door and someone walked inside. " Uhm, excuse me. Is this room 214?" a black-haired guy said " that's why there's a label with 214 in front of the door." the brunet said, dead serious. "Oh, yeah sorry. I'm Richard Montoya, nice to meet you." he said. "I'm Hayden Haddock, nice to meet you too." the brunet said out of pure courtesy. "Oh, what's his name?" Richard said, going behind Hiccup to pet toothless, an action the cat didn't mind in the least. "His name is toothless." the brunet said, arching an eyebrow."Usually he is not that warm to new people," "well it seems that I'm an exception." Richard said, smiling while petting toothless more. "Just be careful to not-" but as soon as he was saying this, Richard scratched under the cat's neck and toothless fell down. "Oh my god! I just killed your cat, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I'm just a disaster I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done that but I didn't know and then I just scratched under his neck and he flopped down really I'm so sorry please don't hate me!" the black-haired male blurted out, freaking out and started hyperventilating, which was the thing that the brunet found funny. "He is not dead, he's just in a really, really strange pleasure-coma. He will wake up later don't worry," Hiccup said, smirking at the sight of the hyperventilated guy. 'How can this guy talk so fast when before he was saying less than 10 words?' "He is not? *sighs* Thank god, really I thought the worst had happened." Richard said, a tired smile in his face which was still pale from the death-scare he got, but then as he was going to say something else a guy with white hair, obviously dyed, Hiccup thought, and icy blue eyes, dressed in a blue hoodie with blue jeans and white converse entered the room. " Hey, I'm Jackson Overland, your new roommate, but you can call me Jack." the white-haired male said, grinning, his pearly white teeth showing. The guy was hot in every single aspect the brunet could think of, but that didn't matter to him, hot or not, icy courtesy for all. "Wow dude you look like you just saw a ghost!" jack said arching an eyebrow at the still-pale Richard that was behind Hiccup " Yeah, well I thought I made one." the raven-haired male said, earning a questioning look from Jack. "My cat has this strange spot that every time he's petted, scratched or touched there, he gets into a kinda pleasure-coma." the brunet explained, earning an "ooh" from the white-haired male. "I'm Hayden Haddock, nice to meet you." he said shaking hands with Jack, his serious expression returning. "I'm Richard Montoya, nice to meet you." he said, a sheepish smile on his face. "Well it seems that we will be here for a while so why don't we get started? Which bed do you want?" the brunet said. " Uhm, if it is not much to ask, I would prefer the one in the corner." Richard muttered, averting his eyes from the two other males in the room. "For me, it's fine. Guess I have the one in front of the window" "So I guess we have to unpack then," Richard said. "Yeah I have to meet some friends later," Jack said, opening his luggage on his bed.

An hour was just what Hiccup needed to know what type of people his roommates were. Jack was the care-free, partying, popular guy that was always happy, Richard was the typical shy guy that seemed he didn't talk much and just smiled at things, keyword: seemed, because whenever he was going to say something, he stopped, thought about it and then stayed quiet. Every now and then he would talk but it seemed like he wanted to say a lot more. " So guys, I was wondering, do you have plans for tonight? I have to meet some friends and I thought that you could tag along, if you don't mind." Jack asked casually as he closed his luggage end and put it under his bed. " Sorry, i I have to meet my sister and my brother to catch up, really sorry I can't go." Richard said, an apologetic smile plastered on his face. "I can't, I have to meet some friends too." Hiccup said coldly. "Oh well, don't worry, I had to suppose that you already had plans." the white-haired male said, rubbing the back of his head, grinning, his pearl-white teeth showing again. 'Oh my gods, his smile, it's so perfect…' Hiccup thought while blushing a little. ' Ugh, earth to broken-hearted boy. I repeat, earth to broken-hearted boy, remember, don't get your hopes up, firstly because you have to stay like you're doing now, you're doing great by the way and secondly because he may not even swing that way.' the The first voice said. '*sigh* you're right… by the way, where's the second voice?' The brunet asked internally. 'Pretty much dead, that's what happens when a resolve is contradicted by two or more resolves' " Uhhm excuse me Hayden, are you ok?" the raven-haired male said, taking Hiccup out of hislittle mental lecture. "Uh yeah, I was just thinking about something…" the brunet said. "Good, then, I'm heading out, see you later." Jack said, leaving the room. "I must go too, please lock the door when you get out." Hiccup said, leaving too. " Bye! Don't worry, I will." Richard said, smiling, but as soon as Hiccup left the room, his smile faltered. "Guess I'm alone again, I still have half an hour…" He said, sitting on his bed. Toothless was by his side and he petted him instinctively. "But i I have to go, too. Bye toothless." he said, leaving the room and locking it with his ID, leaving the cat alone in the room. ' How much have those three have suffered? Almost the same, but how different they countered it…' The cat thought, watching the last human leave the room. 'This is not going to be easy… and I already had it hard with my owner.'

**ok guys see you in two weeks I have the chapter already so this time will be punctual, please leave a review to tell me how I'm going with the story and if you're liking it so far by guys**


	7. mornings and showers

**hey guys sorry it's a little late but eh better late than never (I don't know if this is how it's said in english) yeah but bad news. the ohine that my friend lent me broke, i have a luck with phones really, so i think chapters will be a little late but i'll try my best to write them on my family's computer and my school's too **

**here is the chapter enjoy**

They had reunited in a sushi restaurant near the college to eat and to say that Noah was frustrated was an understatement. "And the worst part is that Bunny is there." Noah said while eating some sushi from his plate. "Who's Bunny?" Hiccup asked, eating his sashimi. "Noah's ex," Astrid said "I wouldn't mind being with North even with his jingle-bell snores, but Bunny is there and I don't want to revive the exact feeling that I felt when he left me. And I'm sure as fuck that I don't want to see him making out with someone else." "Dude that must suck, but really I met one of Jessica's brothers-yes she has brothers- the older one, he is a serious mood-killer, like he doesn't even smile in the least and I even tried my best jokes." Johnny said, puffing air in his cheeks while eating his tempura. "Yeah Johnny, because your jokes are so good and everyone laughs at them. I don't see why he didn't laugh." Hiccup said, his words dripping sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. "That's why I like girls. Men be like 'I choose what I want and I don't care about your feelings.' We women are more empathic." the blonde girl said, earning annoyed looks from the three males on the table. "Talking about your sexuality, Astrid, where's Anna?" the taller brunet asked. "Oh, she's with some friends of her, some went for holidays and they're catching up." she replied. "Where are Jessica and the others?" Fishlegs commented. "Oh, she cancelled, she was going to Alessandro's palace again but this time with his brothers. She sent me a text an hour ago." Johnny answered. "Cami and Ruff went to the mall and Tuff is playing football with his team. A fun match or so I've heard." Astrid informed. "Well let's finish this and leave, school starts tomorrow." the smaller brunet said finishing off the sashimi on his plate.

.

.

"Really, the guy acted all serious and cold and courteous, like it was his duty or something to bare with me and my other roommate." Jack said taking a bite from his hamburger. "Do you think you have it rough, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, obviously not expecting an answer. "Try to sleep, dress and wake up with your sexy/cute ex in the same room for three whole years." "Yeah, but you got over it didn't you? I mean I think that's why you broke up with him" Anna said, shooting a disapproving look to the gray-haired male. "Got over it? S-sure I got over it! What do you think, that I still like him?" Aster stammered. "You do! You still like him!" Tooth said, wide eyes in amazement and happiness for her discovery. "Of course not, I'm just worrying because he is my ex." "Tooth is right, you wouldn't be worrying if you didn't broke up and still felt something." North said, nodding in agreement "But going back to Jack's roommate, what's his name? We will talk about Bunny's predicament later." the multicolored-haired girl said. "Hayden… Something. I don't remember very well because I was trying not to drool over the carpet. He was sooo cute, like his freckles were all over him from head to collarbone, and let me tell you, I wouldn't mind discovering if those freckles went deeper… and his eyes! I could spend all of eternity in those green orbs." the white-haired male said, sighing. "You just met him, relax! It may be just a littlecrush that will pass with time." Anna said, a little smile on her lips. "Yeah, maybe you're right, Tooth." Jack said. "Ok, finish this so I can go and see my little girlfriend in bed before something happens." "You are lucky you don't have another roommate in there with you." North said, amused at the sight of the perverted look on his friend's face. "Yeah, I know, but really I want to go now guys, I'm tired as hell." she said, yawning to add credibility to her statement. "Ok, we're leaving as soon as we finish this up." Jack said smiling.

.

.

When Jack came into his room, he found an already asleep Richard and a half-naked Hiccup, his slim body covered in freckles and leaving no flesh unexposed from them excepting what the boxers covered. Even for a 21 year old guy, he had a slim body. Yes, he was waaaaay taller and a little bulkier than he was when he was 15. Puberty reached him a bit late but even so he was still a little thinner than the average guys. Suddenly, his emerald eyes opened wide in surprise, brown hair hiding some of them. The situation made both the brunet and the white-haired male blush madly, the latter one trying to avoid thinking of scenarios not apt for children and trying to remember said view. The other one not sparing any moment to awkwardly get dressed with various failed tries. "Uh, hey." Jack said, trying and failing to make things less awkward. "Uh, hi." the brunet said, still red as a tomato. "How was your day?" Jack asked, averting his eyes from the already clothed Hiccup. "Fine." was all he got for a response. "Good night." the brunet said, reaching for his bed, and laid there for like five minutes until his breathing became shallower, giving Jack the cue that the brunet had departed to dreamland. 'How would he seem smiling? He is so serious… well it sure would be cute…' Jack thought as he watched the brunet sleep peacefully in his bed. "I should go to sleep too," he muttered, unknowing that pair of acid green eyes were watching him from below Hiccup's bed. 'He might be useful…' the feline thought smiling (if cats could smile, or they can? Whatever you understand) and creating a new plan

.

.

Classes were starting in less than 3 hours, and Hiccup hadn't had a good night's sleep in three days, so when he woke up he was not in the mood to bare with an annoying alarm that wasn't dismissed until the fifth try. It woke up a still-sleepy Richard and a startled Jack. "Who the fuck set that alarm?" Jack asked, words muffled by the pillow on his head. "It's preset, one thing this school does not lack is punctuality. It seems and we have to leave ASAP if we want to get to the showers before it gets overcrowded. Believe me, I have been told it's not pretty." Richard said, an annoyed look on his face as he made for his drawer and searched for some clothes. "It's just 5:30 a.m. Why do we have to get there so early?" Jack asked, obviously bothered by the sudden interruption of his sleep. Hiccup was going to answer that and shut him up for a little while, but he was soon interrupted by the raven-haired male. "Because, if you didn't notice sleeping beauty, the distance between the dorms and our first class is a little far, don't you think? And putting that aside we are like -3 degrees out there so a hot shower is in need here, and if we get there earlier we will have some time to eat at least something before classes start. God, I need somecoffee." Clearly not expecting that kind of answer, both other males just stared at the raven-haired. "Uh, really sorry, it's just that I'm a little grumpy in the mornings, really I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, and then I just woke up and got out of bed, and the sudden alarm didn't help either, I'm sorry." he said, realizing what he just said, feeling ashamed about it. "So, the shy guy has a dark side then? Well that's new." the white-haired male said, smirking at the sight of an easy target for teasing. "We should really go if we want to arrive on time." the brunet, who had stayed quiet all the time in the little discovery of his roommate, said.

.

.

'Ok, God hates me.' Johnny thought. First he had that little dream with Richard and him doing something not so appropriated, then he fell of the bed for said dream at 3 in the morning, he couldn't sleep againand when he was finally drifting away off to sleep, a devilish alarm knocks him out of it. "Ok, it's 5:30 we have 30 minutes to prepare and take a shower, then we have another half to eat something and the other half to get to our homeroom." Mark declared firmly, already grabbing his new set of clothes. "Wow, dude you sure know how to organize time." the darker brunet said, still sleepy. "I have to. I'm used to organize it like that, my little brother had problems organizing his time, so I helped him by reminding him what he had to do, then it became an habit and we reached a point when we wouldn't need to eventalk to each other about our schedule cause we already knew what we were going to do." the redhead said, smiling at the memories of a distant past, astonishing the two brunets in the room. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Mark scowled, glaring at them. "N-no, it's just that from all the time we have met you didn't smile at all. It's just new to see it." Johnny said, still perplexed. "Well, I think it fits you." Guy said, smiling at the red-haired male making him blush a little, but that went unnoticed. "W-whatever. Hurry up we have to leave." Mark said, grabbing his ID from the security locket and leaving, the two brunets following as well.

.

.

Things were going from bad to worse. First, Noah had to see a bared-chest Aster last night. Ok, he could handle that, he had seen it before. A sleepy and startled Aster was something funny to see, but an almost naked Aster in the almost unoccupied shower lot would drive the raven-haired male nervous and to the point of fanticizing. Just as he was undressing, Bunny took off his shirt slowly, his tanned skin showing and a nice six-pack was visible. Taking off his pants slowly too, Noah couldn't help but think 'ok now he's doing it on purpose' and it was just like Bunny could read his mind, because he smirked andsaid, "Come on, you have seen me with less clothes on than this, so stop fuming around." "W-what would make you think that?" The raven-haired male said, glaring. "You staring at me for like, 5 minutes." "Just shut up. I was spacey, that's all." he said, undressing as quickly as possible and entering a shower, he felt a gaze behind his back and smirked. 'Now, who's staring at who?' He thought as the water startedto pour down on his head.

.

.

All he wanted was to find an unoccupied lot where he could take a shower peacefully. He was not a morning person, he had told them, and he really needed a coffee. He went almost at the end of the hallway and found an empty lot, so he put down his clothes and began undressing. Just as he entered the shower, he scanned the upper part of his back as he always did. The marks were still there. They were a sign of how imperfect he was, of how if anyone knew what had happened, they would leave him alone (and not in the 'I want to be alone for a while guys'-way). He hadn't told anyone about this, not even his own brothers, and he remembered, once again, how it felt. The excruciating pain, the sharpness of the blade, the trickle of blood trailing down his body, the constant isolation and its cruel coldness, the hot breath behind his neck and his hands, but most of what he remembered was the blade and his hands, his legs started to feel weak, and he fell to the floor hyperventilating as tears rolled down his cheeks, and there he silently cried. 'I hate it,' he thought, 'I hate him. I hate him so much, but I hate me more.'

.

.

Every. Single. Lot. Was. Full. How many dudes could be in here? Johnny NOW was 110% sure that God hated him. He had his doubts first, but with this, and the fact that Guy and Mark found a shower for themselves… that was the last straw. Almost at the end of the hallway, he found an empty lot. Clearly not expecting anyone inside, he got undressed, grabbed a towel, tied at his waist. He reached for the showers, but when he was turning, he crashed into someone else, tripping and falling over the other person, earning a yelp and a grunt in response. Feeling a slight sense of deja vu because of this, but he didn't know why. When he readjusted his sight, he found a startled Latino, his hair still a little wet, his eyes were wide and red. 'Has he been crying?' He thought. He just stared at the still startled and clothed raven-haired male below him. "Uh, hi Johnny." Richard said, blushing madly and smiling awkwardly. "Hey, Richard." Johnny said, now fully aware of the position they were in. Johnny was on top of Richard, his hands next to Richard's shoulders, instead the raven-haired male had his hands next to his head his still red eyes giving the appearance that he was crying (which he was). The brunet suppressed the urge to lean down and kiss the raven-haired male until he was out of air and panting below him, which of course made him feel guilty about it. Their legs were entangled in a very, very awkward and a little too intimate stance making both blush madly, and Johnny wearing just a towel didn't help either. They quickly tried to disentangle themselves. After that, they just sat there on the tiles floor of the showers for a minute in an awkward silence until the older one got up, helped the younger one to get up and said, "I-I should probably head to the showers, sorry for this. Again." "D-don't worry, I should have been looking where I was going. Again, well I have to go, bye." a little smile on his face, which was still as red as tomato as he turned to leave, butterflies forming in his stomach as he watched the other one leave. When the other male left, he realized he had a 'problem', luckily he was alone. 'Fuck, just, fuck.' he thought as he went to take a cold shower before the warm one.

.

.

It wasn't embarrassing enough for the gods to let Jack see him almost naked, nooo. Now he was stuck under an almost naked jack (thank the gods he was wearing a towel and that they were the last ones in shower lot and be damned the latter one), wide piercing cerulean eyes boring into emerald ones equally as big. His pale skin was almost glowing with the whiteness of the showers, showing a well-toned body that almost made Hiccup gape and stare at him (who am I kidding? Of course he did!) "Sorry I should have paid attention to where I was walking, but seriously? They couldn't just dry themselves in the showers? Like, were they throwing water like kids or did they just bathe like a dog?" Jack said, smirking as he got up, his towel falling to his hips as he helped the brunet to get up too. "Whatever, I don't care really what they do if it does not involve me." the brunet said, lifelessly, still blushing as he went to the showers. "Oh, come on freckles, don't be so moody we have a whole life to live and if you keep it like you're doing, you'll get wrinkles." the white-haired male said, resting an arm on Hiccup's shoulders and grinning, making the smaller male feel a little jittery. At the comment, he just turned to give a little glare to Jack and said, "Don't call me freckles, please," as he lifted the arm that was resting on top of him. "How cold on your part. I'm trying to be nice to you, and you're just giving me the cold shoulder, how dare you?" Jack said, mocking the brunet's reaction. The latter one smirked and said, "Well, basically that is what you get for being the dumb one here and making us fall." "Excuse me, but I think I misheard, it was me? Do you need me to remind you who dragged to the floor who? Because I'm sure as he'll that I didn- WHOAH!" he said as he slipped on a puddle of water, falling butt-first onto the ground making the brunet laugh at said action. "See? That's what you get for babbling and it's called karma." Hiccup said, regaining his cold composure as he took a shower quickly to avoid being late, so when he got out he expected to find n angry jack because of the teasing but instead of that, Hiccup found a smiling Jack on the floor. "Told you so. You should smile and laugh more often freckles. It's not like your laugh is offensive in any way and it's cute just like you." the white-haired male said, regretting the last sentence that escaped from his mouth. "Uh ok thanks. We should get going if we want to catch up with Richard." the brunet said as he blushed and averted his eyes from the white-haired male. "Yeah, you're right." Jack said. They got dressed and left the showers.

**sorry for this i don't know what the heck i wrote really sorry, oh i forgot about this thanks to Honeybeez for beta'ing this chapter and Hon. Romeo is comiiiiiinnng and that little talk is going too . welll thanks and i really hope you have a nice week see you later :3**

**-rmega**


	8. fake Romeo, missing backpack and warm up

**hey guys! sorry for not updating and being practically dead over here it's just that exams started the week after I posted the last chapter and then i had to work and pretty much i wrote whenever u had free time at work (family business) so i just couldn't, I don't expect that you will forgive and forget this lateness but really I'm very sorry, and sorry for the length of this chapter i also had writers block sorry**

**rmega**

* * *

"No. They. Aren't." Jessica said, her mouth hanging open in amazement as she walked with Astrid to the showers. "Yes they are! I saw them going out of that cheesy movie they have playing at the cinema, then I followed them back to the campus and they kissed! You know, eyes closed and everything!" Astrid said. "By the way, where's Ann?" Jess asked. "She went out before me. She has this 'cleaning ritual' and she takes like 15 minutes to do it, and it's just with her teeth! Teeth are really her obsession…" Astrid said, shaking her head as she smiled at her lover 's craze. "HEY! WAIT YOU TWO!" The two turned to see what was happening and saw Cami running towards them at full speed, and in a matter of seconds she was with the other two women. "Hey Astrid, Jess, how you doing? I'm awesome now, nothing could be better. You know, even when we have school it doesn't matter, you know? Because... We will be having chemistry with Mr. Nytro! That dude makes almost everything explode! Oh how great is today gonna be?!" The hyperactive blonde said, earning giggles from the other two. "Yeah, Cam you're right, but… wouldn't a kiss be better?" Jess said, making Cami stop dead in her tracks and say, "What do you mean with that Jess?" "Oh you know how a kiss can have different effects on people! Some say that they feel like they are in heaven, some say it taste sweet, some... close their eyes and lift their foot." the brunette inquired, smirking. "You didn't. You couldn't…" Cami said, her skin pale and eyes wide with surprise. "Yes you're right. I didn't." "But I did." The other blonde said, smirking too. "Sooo… You and Tuff, huh?" "*sighs* yeesss me and Tuff." Cami said. "That's why he went after you at Alessandro's! So how long have you been together?" Jessica said. "For almost two months now. The day before Hiccup came, we were celebrating our month together." "Aawww how cute! He went to see if you were okay!" Jess cooed as she started heading back to the showers again. "Yeah, well it's not something we have to dwell on. I'm dating him, he' dating me, that's it. So could we leave it like that and hurry up? I really want to see Mr. Nytro explode something again!" she said, entering into the shower lot and disappearing from the other two's sight.

"He had to forget it, didn't he? The most important thing, and he forgot it because of something that happened in the showers… He ran back where he showered to see if he left it there but it was futile; he didn't find it. He asked Monica if someone had sent a backpack to lost n' found but they didn't. Defeated, before the bell rang he entered his room and found Richard listening to music and Jack absent-mindedly looking at the window. 'How shitty is today going to be?' The brunet thought, regaining his cold composure. He walked in and it seemed that the only free chair was right next to Jack. As he sat down, he huffed and the bell rang. Just a minute later, a man no older than 30, wearing a black T-shirt and some jeans, entered the classroom. He had big blue eyes, black hair and a easy-going smile. "Good morning, I see that we have some new students in class so I'll introduce myself. I'm Zed Mooney and I'll be your home room teacher and your arts teacher, but before we start the class..." the teacher said, leaning over his desk, "I want to know what art you're developing. But you can't do it in words like 'uh well I study' and blah blah blah. You have to represent it, to show me! That will be your first project of this year and I hope you enjoyed your holidays because we will be here non-stop. And I want it due in three weeks." he said, turning around to write on the chalkboard. "What is art? Art is-" "Freckles." Jack whispered. "I told you not to call me that." the brunet said, trying to pay attention to the class in front of him. "You forgot your backpack at the dorms." Jack said, lifting a green backpack under the desk. THE DORMS. That's where he didn't search, he was sure he had it with him in the showers. When he saw it, he let go a breath he didn't know he was holding until now. "Thanks." he said, a faint smile on his lips that could have passed unnoticed. "See? I told you to smile more often. You look good doing it." Jack whispered, grinning at Hiccup. 'Well, this day might not that bad after all…' He thought as he grabbed the backpack and started taking notes.

* * *

"No, dude. No." Jessica said, annoyed as she sat next to Cami and Ruff. For the last 15 minutes, this guy had tried to flirt with her, to no avail, but obviously he didn't get the hints. "You're the Juliet to my Romeo, the sugar to my coffee, the red to my rose!" The guy said, pissing off Jess even more. "Dude, just... no." she said. "Wait, I have more. I heard you were looking for a stud... well, I have the STD, all I need is U. Are you a farmer, because you can cultivate my fields. Hey are you a food critic? Because I have some premium meat." With that she got up and said, "CAN. YOU. SH-" She was interrupted by a thick Russian voice. "what's going on here?" 'Thanks god,' she thought as she turned to see North in front of them. "Sweetie!" Jessica said, throwing herself onto her Russian friend and hugging his thick frame The situation made Cami spit her ultra-espresso in front of her, Ruffnut breaking the pencil she was playing with, and made North completely lost and dumbfounded. "Sweetie?" He repeated, still a little perplexed. "Yes, you dummy, who else I would be referring to?" She smiled sweetly, desperation in her eyes as she stared into the blue ones and it seemed that North, unlike the other guy, really got the hint. "Ha ha, of course! I was kidding sweetheart, ha ha ha…" North smiled, awkwardly hugging her back, both of them expecting that he swallowed the story and Cami in the background spiting some more coffee, but that went unnoticed to everyone except Ruff, who was the one that got coffee in her hair. "Do you really think I'm believing that?" the guy said, with a skeptical look on his face. "What, you don't believe we are dating?" she asked, scowling because she was angry enough to not fake one. "Nope. First of all, your friend over there spat her coffee at the mention of you two dating, twice." He said pointing at Cami. "Second, the reaction of your "boyfriend" when you called him "sweetie" and third of all, I know that as of this year, you're still a single girl. I made my research on you." He said, smirking with a know-it-all look, and not the nerdy "Hiccup Look" either, it was the arrogant kind, and with that Jess really exploded. "You want to know why Cami spat? Why north was nervous when I called him sweetie? It was because we didn't tell anyone! It was supposed to be a secret until Valentine's Day, but thanks for ruining the surprise! And it seems that you had been almost stalking me for 6 months by now, let me tell you one thing and save you your energy: I WOULDN'T DATE YOU EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. For all I've seen, you're arrogant, selfish, oblivious, annoying, and you really have to practice your AWFUL pickup lines so I'll answer them on by one to show you how bad are they!" she rambled, not caring now if he was hurt by this. "I would totally be your Juliet if I could die with a dagger in my heart instead of marrying you! If I was sugar, sorry pal but I was mislabeled. It was supposed to be salt. I would totally be the red to you rose if I could just bathe in your blood! The last ones I won't bother to answer because they're just too offensive for humanity itself, and IF by a chance you didn't get it-!"She said, cupping North's face and kissing him with fierce passion, the other too stunned to do anything. They stayed like that for what seemed hours to them until they lacked of air and moved apart, gasping for oxygen. Jessica could feel her face burning and butterflies explode and die in her stomach, just to reform and explode again. They just stayed like that, staring at each other, noses barely touching as they got closer and closer, their lips grazing each other now… Then the bell rang and they jumped apart just as Noah and Aster scrambled into the classroom and a man in shorts and a shirt with a nuclear bomb imploding entered the classroom. He had red and white hair in the form of a blazing flame, a glint of madness in his eyes. "Ok class, your favorite mad scientist/psycho teacher is back. Hope you enjoyed Christmas and New Year's Eve 'cause I was in the hospital back then. Please sit down and we will start our class." he said with a wicked grin. "Who wants to experiment with styrofoam?" he asked as some of his students groaned and others smiled excitedly. All of them took their seats.

* * *

**see ya later I swear if I didn't read the chapter again I wouldn't have seen the weird programming language there and I know that I haven'tuploaded but school is hard right now and pretty much I'd have to skip some of my hw to write and that's not what I wantbecause soon you'd find me dead. but do not despair! because I'm halfway through the chapter hahah- please don't kill me **


	9. thawing out

**hey guys! I won't make any excuses of why I'm sooooo late with this I'm sorry, I really am. I hope that you can continue reading this story. **

**also special thanks to Honeybeeez for being my beta reader. oh! also thank you guests for the reviews you have written I'll answer them at the end **

* * *

'Stupid Aster,' Noah thought as Mr. Nytro's hair caught fire... Again. But even then he didn't pay much attention to the class, since he was not really in the mood to watch a person catching fire and exploding things near him. He just thought about the person next to him. They arrived late and these were the last two seats in the classroom. He turned around to stare at the Australian next to him, and thankfully he was so focused in the project he didn't seem to notice that he raven-haired man was watching him. Just seeing him made almost all of Noah's angry mood disappear, the calm expression he had on his face reminded him of the days where they just cuddled together in winter, when it was sometimes too cold to go outside, or when he fell asleep on his birthday and woke up in the morning with Aster sleeping next to him. It made him smile like he did when he was with him, and that was something that no one else could make him feel; he was in love with him and he couldn't deny that. He loved him, but Aster didn't love him back, and he had to accept that too.

Classes were going good so far and the only one he was a little preoccupied with was PE, but he didn't have that class until Friday. Way to start the weekend, huh? Anyways, Hiccup was released for his free period and he had to meet his friends or Astrid would skin him alive. He left the classroom he was in and went to the small food court that was on the school grounds; the definition of "small" here was just as strictly as the way this school was interesting.

He spotted them eating in a large table, and not long after Astrid spotted him and waved as a signal to come over. Hiccup wasn't in his cold mood right now because he didn't feel like it, but he sure wasn't happy and beaming because he still felt like crap after Luke; no matter how much he tried to get rid of this feeling of sadness that washed over him, the brunet failed to erase it so he hid it instead. "Hey guys how's first day after holidays so far?" The brunet asked keeping a poker face and sitting between Noah and Astrid.

"Hell." Ruff and Tuff said in unison, elbowing each other after that.

"I hate Mr. Black." Johnny said, eating a sandwich.

"Welcome to the club." Mark said as he and Jessica sat opposite him.

"Like, math is tortuous with him! I cannot understand a single word he is saying!" The older brunet complained.

"Doesn't that mean you just suck at math?" Noah snickered, earning a glare from Johnny

"Anyway how was your day Noah? I'm sure you had fun today." Astrid asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Well, aside from the fact that I almost arrived late to my first class because of reasons I will not tell, it was fine so far." The raven-haired male said as he ate a sandwich. "What about you Fish, Cami, Jess?" He asked casually, being oblivious about what happened before he got into the classroom.

"Chemistry was just a little hard, but besides that it was really smooth." Fishlegs said as he ate a granola bar.

"Huh, sorry what were you saying?" Jess blurted out as she seemed to had spaced out a little

"Nothing new, the usual." Cami lied as she ate the last of his salad, a bead of sweat forming on her brow.

"Yeah, it sure was nothing special." Ruff said under her breath, going unnoticed.

"What about you Hiccup? How is Berk college treating you so far?" Astrid said, now interested in the first day of (one of) her best friends.

"Uhm, it was fine. I have to do a project for Art that's due in 3 weeks, and math was easy, so it was just like Fishlegs said, it was all smooth, heh… Jess, where's your other brother?"

"Oh, Ricky must be somewhere else, he told me he already ate so he was going to start doing some assignments he had to do." Jess said, brushing it off.

"Nerd" Johnny snickered, earning laughs from Cami, Tuff and Ruff next to him and Mark's elbow directly in his side.

"What did you say Johnny?" the redhead asked calmly as he ate the apple he had.

"Nothing, nothing- crap! Have to go, bye guys!" the brunet said, grabbing his stuff and running out of the food court as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked, looking confused.

"Waiiit…" everyone else answered in unison just as a girl with really long dark blue hair and brown eyes, dressed in an almost transparent blouse and a really short skirt, came to their table. She batted her eyelashes sweetly… Too sweetly, if Hiccup had any say in it.

"Hey guys!" She said in an overly flirting tone that almost made the brunet gag, and by the looks of it, it could have made the others gag too.

"Hey Pam," Astrid said, tiredly.

"I was wondering if you've seen Johnny over here." the bluenette asked, accentuating the sweet tone she had. It really made Hiccup wanting to gag.

"Sorry Pam, he-he was heading towards the football stadium. He said something about tryouts this weekend." Jessica said sweetly as she smiled at her.

"Oh, well, thanks guys. I'll see you later xoxo." Pam said, leaving as she moved her hips. Once she was out of hearing and sight range Jessica huffed and sat down.

"God, I wanted to throw up."

"Who was that?" the brunet asked, clueless.

"Pamela Stirling, the most obnoxious, annoying, flirtatious, bothersome, insufferable human being on the planet. And one of Johnny's exes" Noah explained to Hiccup.

"Whore!" Cami said, hiding the word in a series of coughs.

"Yeah, but what was she doing here?"

"She still thinks that can go back with Johnny. She's persistent, I have to admit that, but it's getting annoying and I think it's about time she comprehends that Johnny is not interested in her anymore." Ruffnut said as she helped Tuff as he feigned throwing up.

"she goes to some of my clases and she's always trying to get information from me bout jhonny as if she didn't knew that he changed girlfriends almost as fast as Noah eating sushi" Cami grunted receving a glare from Noah, glare that she gave back.

"Well guys, hurry up! Our free period is almost over and since I have Mr. Black for next class and its psychology, he will go psycho if we don't arrive in time." Astrid said, standing up and going to a trash can.

"Well, Mr. Sandman asked me to help him with some inspection he had to do with the mechanical tools, I'll have to go too." Mark said, standing up too. "Bye Jess. If you see Rick, tell him that on Saturday he has to call mom and dad. No exceptions!"

"Yeah I will, so it's just us seven then- and where are Cami and Tuff?" Jess said, finally aware of the two newly empty seats.

"They left, like, 5 minutes ago. Also, I think I'll leave too." Fishlegs said, picking up his things, taking his time. He wasn't even done when Jessica started whining.

"Come on guys, we haven't seen Hiccup all day we have to spend some time with him, besides we have… 5 minutes!? Ok guys, forget the sentimental crap, we have to leave now! Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" Jess said, grabbing whining Ruffnut and grumbling Noah by the arm and storming out of the almost empty table.

"Bye guys, of course you can go, it's not like you're leaving us to clean up the mess you made. Oh, how could you do that?" Hiccup grunted, picking up everything that was on the table and going for the nearest trash can.

"Well, at least they didn't leave you alone. I'm here too." Fishlegs said, throwing away the garbage on his tray too.

"Yeah, but you took your time, Fishlegs, you could have gone by now." the brunet explained, throwing the garbage into the trash can. "Well I have to go. Bye Fish." Hiccup said, leaving the food court and going to his next class.

*a week later*

The first week of school was pretty much getting used to how things worked around the college. Zed not only taught visual arts, but he taught acting too. Also, he was the principal's son, hence the reason why he didn't want to be called by his last name. He was pretty charming and many girls were already swooning over him, but he didn't take advantage of that; he kept it professional and, sadly, turned the girls down, saying that he wasn't interested in a relationship.

Mr. Sandman was a short, chubby man with spiky blond hair. He taught engineering and mechanics. You would think that a mute teacher couldn't take control of a crowd of people, but surprisingly, it wasn't the case for him. All the activities were written on the chalkboard.

It seemed that Mr. Black taught math and psychology, and most students hated him or dreaded him, or they didn't see the threat in him. Of course, his yellow eyes could be described as a little unnerv- no, wait, they were VERY unnerving. The way he appeared without anyone noticing him was just creepy. The way his British accent was stressed with a dark and sinister tone every time he was scolded someone was almost like he wanted them to fear him. Ok, ok point given: Mr. Black was indeed frightening.

The brunet was in one of the art classrooms. Classes finished some time ago and he asked Zed for permission to stay here and work on his project, and the raven-haired man was more than pleased to let him stay. Putting the canvas in its place, he took out something from his pocket: a photo from his mom in some part of Scotland, it seemed. The sun was shining behind the person who took the photograph, probably his dad, and a vast sea of greenish water was behind her. She was smiling sweetly and she looked so happy, like nothing in this world could stop her. Her green eyes reflected the light of the sun and made them greener than they actually were. Her freckles made her more beautiful than she already was. It was truly mesmerizing. She seemed almost like an angel.

Hiccup sighed. "Ok, let's get started…" He muttered, taking a brush and starting to paint.

"Hey Richard, do you know where is Hayden?" Jack asked, laying on his bed.

"Uh, no. Why?" Richard uttered as he ate some chocolate.

"It's nothing. It's just that he would be here by now, studying."

"Uhm, he must be busy, you know? Like, the project Mr. Zed asked us to do." the raven-haired male said, rolling on his bed.

"Really? Mr. Zed?" Jack deadpanned, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; it's just that he told us he didn't like to be called by his last name and I didn't want to be too disrespectful by calling him something else, or you know a nickname or anything else even though he told us we could and pre- "

"Dude, relax. You don't have to be so stiff when I'm around, chill out."

"I'm sorry." Richard apologized as he shrank on his bed.

"See!? That's what I'm talking about! Dude, if you were like how you woke up this morning then that's perfect to me."

"Are you sure?" the younger male said.

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Ok, but you're warned, I can sometimes be a sarcastic bastard, at least that's what my sister says."

"Ok I'll regret nothing, and who's your sister, by the way? You keep talking about your siblings a lot."

"I don't think you know her." the raven haired male said, finishing the last piece of chocolate and rolling over his bed.

"Oh come on, its worth a try." Jack said, nearly pleading.

"Ok." Richard sighed. "Her name is Jessica, ring any bells?"

"Mmmmm, nope. I don't know anyone with that name."

"Really? She would be what you would call a hyperactive, loud and perverted fan girl."

"Hmmm. I don't know anyone like that."

"I'm sorry, such a shame."

"And there you go again." the white haired male said.

"Well, it won't grow you another arm if you're polite" Richard complained as he shot an annoyed look at his roommate, making the other laugh at the sudden personality change of his roommate.

"See? That's what I was talking about! Come on, I'll buy you something to celebrate this new side of you. Welcome to the dark side, Richie."

"Do you really think material objects bought by a monetary transaction can bring me to the dark side? And did you just give me a nickname?" Richard deadpanned as they walked out of their bedroom.

"Maybe…" Jack said dragging the 'a' a bit longer than normal.

"Then you're right. Come on, I want more chocolate… and don't call me Richie." Just as they turned to leave, they heard a pleading 'meow' and when they looked, they saw Toothless, with begging eyes, behind them and meowing loudly. "Aww, do you want to come Toothless?" Richard cooed receiving an affirmative meow from the black cat. "Ok, come here you little fluffy ball of fur." Richard extended his arms picking the feline up, oblivious to the fact that his roommate was cracking up.

"Softy, much?" Jack said, trying to hold in his laughter and failing.

"Really, that's the best thing you could think of?" Richard asked, arching an eyebrow, unfazed by Jack's comment.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How original."

"That's it, you've hurt me in the deepest part of myself. I don't think I'll make it." Jack acted, throwing himself on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, you would win an Oscar. Now get up, I want chocolate." Richard said, rolling his eyes once more… like, seriously, at this rate his eyes would roll off his head.

"You'd do almost anything for chocolate, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." the black haired male said, mocking him as he started to walk with the cat in his arms.

When Hiccup came into his room, he found it empty, not a single soul to be found. It was weird, because by this hour, Richard would be snuggled on his bed listening to music and Jack would be still out or playing with Toothless. It was a little sad how his cat warmed up to his roommates quicker than the cat did with him. Still he shrugged off the occurrence nonchalantly, but he couldn't help to feel a little lonely without even Toothless to keep him company.

And just like the calm before the storm, Jack and Richard came in laughing, clutching their sides, with Toothless behind them. "Oh, Hayden I'm sorry to bother you, but we took Toothless along with us when we left." Richard said, smiling as he took a chocolate bar out of a plastic bag.

"What do you have in there?" Hiccup asked, arching an eyebrow unimpressed. "Chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate." Richard said.

"Making him join the dark side wasn't cheap, you know?" Jack said, still chuckling.

"Oh no, both of us know that's bull and you know it. You said that I could grab anything and I asked you if you were sure, and you said it was ok, and I even paid for half of it!" Richard argued with the white haired male for 5 more minutes before Jack grabbed the raven haired male into an elbow hug starting to rub his hair. "Ow haha, stop Jack!" Richard said, still in the headlock his friend got him in.

Seeing the little interaction made something stir inside of Hiccup that he hadn't felt in a long time: jealousy. But why? Jack wasn't his boyfriend, or even into men for all he knew, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he saw the two of them in such a playful and close manner.

"So you two are all close now and what not?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Pretty much. I said that he can stop being so polite to me and this is what came out of him." Jack explained, earning an eye-roll from both of the other males that were in the room. Richard noticed that and smiled at Hiccup, and the brunet only nodded in response.

"Does that mean that all of your attitude and politeness was a façade?" Hiccup asked.

"Uhm, not exactly." Richard said, scratching his neck and feeling a little awkward. "It's just that sometimes people find me annoying when I get all sarcastic and whatnot, so when I meet someone, I just restrain myself." he explains.

"Uh huh."

"Do you want any chocolate?" Richard asked, heading to his desk and grabbing one of the pencils he had, starting to write something.

"No thanks, I'm fine " Hiccup replied, stumbling to his bed and falling on top of it.

"So what were you doing?" Jack asked, petting Toothless behind the ear.

"Homework." the brunet simply answered, not even bothering to look up.

"Oh, that's… Great. I mean, have you finished the project Z told us to do?" the white haired male asked.

"Almost." Hiccup answered. Awkwardness started to fill the room as the silence spread, making the three of them increasingly uncomfortable. Richard stood up and grabbed his phone and his headphones, putting them on his head and soon a faint tune in a foreign language could be heard by the other two, metaphorically leaving them alone.

"Soo, what did you do for it?" Jack asked, starting to get a little nervous about the situation and the brunet didn't make it any easier.

"Just a painting." Hiccup answered.

"A painting? That must be so cool, then." Jack complimented, trying to get some kind of emotion from his cold roommate.

"It's not a big deal." Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly as he evaded his sight.

'God what's his problem?' Jack mentally groaned. 'I'm just trying to be nice and maybe be a little bit closer, but he doesn't let me…' That was until Jack noticed a faint tint of red on his roommate's cheeks, making him grin. 'So. Cutey McCold isn't as emotionless as he seems…'

Suddenly, Richard grabbed his earphones and unplugged them, standing up and exited the room quickly, leaving the two other males alone, literally this time.

"Where are you from?" Jack asked, trying to establish a small conversation.

"Why do you ask so suddenly?" And apparently, Hiccup was having none of it.

"Why must there be a reason I want to get to know one of my fellow roommates? You could be a psychopath or a serial killer, for all I know!" The white haired male exclaimed, receiving an eye roll from the smaller brunet.

"Well, for your information, I'm pretty much normal." Hiccup said as he started to gesture. "The one who should be worrying is me! I have a roommate with white hair and if that's not something to be suspicious or worried about, then I don't know what it is."

"How dare you! For your information," Jack said, mocking Hiccup's tone, "I didn't want it to be white. It was just a prank that went wrong. Also, studies reveal that most serial killers seem 'normal' at first sight." The white haired air-quoted, earning another eye-roll from the brunet.

"Well, back to the question. I'm from Burgess. And you're from…?" The white haired male asked.

"Since you want to know so badly, I'm from Berk. Near Iceland." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes once more.

"Oh but you just seem to be used to, like, everything that happens over here." Jack said.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I have been in some student exchange programs and I was studying in Burgess before I came here, so I'm used to these kind of cities."

"Wait, you were studying in Burgess?" Jack asked, stunned.

"Uhm yeah, I was studying here before I came here."

"Wow, that's so cool. What's the thing you liked the most about Burgess?"

"Uhm, that's a tough question." the brunet said, pondering for some time before answering. "I think the weather, like, it's cool enough to snow in winter, but warm enough in spring and summer. In Berk, we are used to having more snow than never, but there are days that are warm enough to melt the snow but they are not that often."

"It must be pretty cool to live where it snows almost daily." the white haired male said, a glint of excitement filling his eyes as he talked of the cold substance.

"I don't know. So you like weather cold enough to kill cows or sheep?"

"Yes?"

"Then you are-" but just as he was going to answer a certain dark-eyed teen entered the room, almost tripping himself, and just as soon as the conversation started, it ended; the brunet became as silent as before and the little improvement that came with the conversation left 'under the wire.'

'Oh gods, what's wrong with me? ' the brunet thought. It was just a stupid conversation, nothing more and he promised he wouldn't get too involved with other people and there he was, blurting out his life! Also, why was he making such a big deal about Richard coming in, it was almost like he didn't want that moment to end.

"Uhm, sorry did I interrupt something? I can leave if you were talking something in private." Richard said with a mixture of guilt and concern in his eyes, like a kid who accidentally hurt someone opening the door and hit them. It was really hard to stay mad at him with that look.

"Uh, don't worry, it was nothing important." the brunet said.

"Yeah, and what did we talk about being so stiff? Dude, relax." Jack said, laying down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to it, so you will get some manners once in a while even if you don't want it." He smirked, earning an eye roll from the white haired male.

"Formal, much?"

"Actually, yeah"

"I'm sure that you don't even swear." Jack teased, smirking at his other roommate.

"Do you want to bet, Overland?" Richard retorted.

"Oh, I'm sure I do."

"Don't you two have homework?" The brunet asked rhetorically, knowing well enough they did.

"Oh yeah I forgot, thanks Hayden." the black-eyed teen thanked as he made his way to the desk

"But it's boriiiing…" Jack whined.

"Well, that's not my problem."

"But Haydeeenn…"

"Not. My. Problem." the brunet repeated, annoyed.

"Oh yeah? And what about your homework, freckles?" the white haired male glared.

"Done."

"It can't be! All of it?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yep." Hiccup said, popping the 'p' at the end

"Would you let me copy?"

"No"

"But-"

"No buts, you have to do it by yourself ."

"Pleeeeaaaasee…." Jack said, making puppy-eyes at Hiccup.

"Why do you even try? It's not going to work."

The staring contest lasted for another ten minutes, the spectators being an amused Richard and a bored Toothless. "Who do you think will win?" Richard asked Toothless, and after a minute of watching between the two contenders, he pointed at the white-haired male with his head.

"Are you sure? Because I think-"

"Ugh FINE, but just one and once! The other assignments you'll have to do by yourself." And with that, the brunet caved in to Jack's will.

"It never fails and thanks. " Jack grinned, taking the homework from an ashamed brunet.

"Yeah, yeah, don't brag about it."

"No, really, thanks. I just need Mr. Black homework. That man seems to hate my guts." the blue eyed male said.

"I wonder why…" both smaller males asked sarcastically, one smirking and the other clearly annoyed.

"Geez, I'm not sure if I will be able to endure that much of attitude."

"Well, get used to it because we will be together for a loooong time." Richard smiled.

'Well, at least I will be entertained while I'm here,' the brunet mused as he watched Jack groan and Richard laugh.

*2 weeks later*

The last two weeks were pretty much uneventful. Like any other college, classes were abundant and free time was a little scarce. Also, Hiccup got to know his roommates better and, even without wanting to, he got a little bit closer to them. He was still emotionless with them and he only said sarcastic comments, but he got closer nonetheless, especially with Jack. The little crush he had was getting a little bit stronger, not that he was aware of it.

And today the three of them were supposed to present their project to Zed today. Richard didn't want to show what he did and ran away, he didn't show up for a good half hour, so the two males were left doing the usual before classes started: Hiccup was laying on his bed wearing a white shirt with a dragon on it and some brown jeans. He had everything packed and was ready to leave, the paintings were placed in a corner near the window.

"All I say is that why doesn't he let me answer? When I know the answer, he pities me and looks down on me with than arrogant face of his, and when I don't or I'm not understanding the problems he always aims for me, I mean what's all that about!?" Jack ranted as he put his things on his backpack roughly and a folder in his hand. Meanwhile, Hiccup just nodded, staying silent all the time the rant went on. He was waiting on Jack but Toothless hopped onto his bed and started mewling at him.

"What's up bud?" Hiccup asked, earning a meow for a response. Toothless hopped off the bed and headed for the door, starting to meow again when he reached it. "Oh, you want to go out? Ok, but we don't have to take much time, I have some things to do." the brunet said, grabbing the leash from his backpack and reaching for the door. "I'm leaving, Jack."

"Ok I'll wait for you." Jack said.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. Besides, you have to take those two paintings with you, trips included and you're not what we would call… Bulky or coordinated, for that matter." the white haired male explained, stuffing some books into the backpack.

"You don't have to and you won't. I won't take too long."

"Whatever you say, then, freckles." Jack sighed as he rolled his eyes at the brunet. He was stubborn, Jack had to admit, and he watched him as he left.

It was just a normal walk with Toothless. Some people said hi to Hiccup, and he only answered them back because of courtesy. Some even didn't say hi because they were busy, one example being Mr. Nytro, scheming what Hiccup could hear was a new explosive. Toothless was guiding Hiccup to the front building, a little too far of the dorms and the classrooms, but he was still a little absent minded, and because of that he didn't hold onto the leash tight enough, so when Toothless started running, the leash leaped from the brunet's hand. "Toothless! Come back bud!" The brunet said to his feline friend, trailing behind him and running as fast as he could.

The spare time he had in order for him to go and pick up his paintings was gone thanks to the feline, who was still running, by the way. The pursuit lasted until Toothless gave a sharp turn at a corner and entered the art classroom that Hiccup was supposed to be in. He ran into the room at full speed and he didn't expect it to be full of students. Zed was standing in the center of the classroom, holding Toothless between his arms.

"Oh hi, Hayden. Good morning."

"Good...morning… Mr… Zed." Hiccup panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Hayden, you always been so polite. I'm only 25, you know? You make me feel old when you call me 'Mr. Zed.'" the teacher chuckled at the brunet expense. "Take a seat. You must be tired."

"Thank you." the brunet said, sitting on a chair.

"Mind telling me why were you running?" Zed asked, and at that, the brunet pointed and glared at the black cat that was purring on the older man and looking at him with big innocent green eyes. "Oh well, you can't help it. You're already here, so I hope you have the project with you because class will start in 2 minutes." When he said that, Hiccup paled almost as white as Jack, if not, even more so. "Also, your cat can stay here for the rest of the class. It's not like you will have time to take it to your room." And with that said, the black haired man went to his desk.

"Of course sir, thank you." 'gods I'm so screwed…' Sitting as usual, he noticed that neither Jack or Richard were here. He just shrugged at that fact and started paying attention to Zed as he said his, so far, most dreaded words.

"Ok class, we will start with the project that I asked three weeks ago so please show it t-" Zed said until a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Zed, but can we come in?" Richard asked, peering out from the door and making Zed sigh.

"Please don't call me Mr. It makes me feel old."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you aren't." Jack teased, coming into the classroom. At the sight of Jack, Hiccup's eyes widened, not because he didn't have his project, it was because the moment he entered the classroom, the white haired male was holding a covered canvas. Richard trailed behind him with another canvas. His canvas. "Sorry for being late. This slowed us down a little." Jack said.

"Yeah, that and the fact that you spent almost 10 minutes looking for a single notebook." Richard grunted, still carrying the canvas.

"Oh come on, it was for Mr. Black's class." Jack whined, placing the canvas on the floor and stretching his arms.

"Yeah, but if you cleaned your part of the room you wouldn't be so disorganized."

"Yeah well then-"

"Cut it out, you two, before I change my mind about letting you in." Zed said, rolling his eyes at the two.

Meanwhile, the brunet was still dumbfounded. 'I didn't ask them, they didn't have to and yet they did.' A little smile made its way onto his face.

"Oh, Hayden, you forgot those in the dorms." Richard huffed, taking the seat next to the brunet. "God, they're really difficult to carry. I didn't know they could be that fragile."

'Wait, could be?' That shot an alarm inside the brunet's head.

"Did something happen to the paintings?" He asked, panicked.

"What? No! No no no no! Nothing happened to them!" Richard assured, gesturing wildly. "Almost, but nothing happened."

"Oh thank God…" Hayden muttered, resting his head on the desk. Meanwhile, some of the students showed their work.

"Hayden, your turn." Zed motioned for him to stand up. Anxiety starting to form inside the brunet's chest as he went for his paintings and uncovered them.

* * *

ok so:

Guest chapter 8 . Feb 20:

thank you I normally can't find some of my jokes that funny but I'm glad and happy that they are

Guest chapter 3 . Apr 12

and OMG thank you for saying that and I didn't realize about that until you mentioned but no, it wasn't, I want to read the books though but I can't afford them yet I spent my savings going out with some friends and I'm still recovering a little


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! Guess who's back after six months of absence? yeah... well I'm profusely sorry, but beofre you say something like "we thought you were dead" or "did you abandon your story?" let me say this: **

**No, I didn't abandon it and truth is that I was doing research for the new story i was working on. Remeber the hogwarts teaser? yeah well i Knew almost nothing of the HP fandom and its properties so after 4 months, i finished reading the whole series... twice. aaaaand I thought i was ready to write, before that though i had aserious writers block (slice of life it's not my thing let me clarify so it was kind of hard) well, after moths of reading and procrastination School started and I just enetered high school, the thing here is that my parents are not so fond of my sexuality (wel just my mom and I haven't told them yet) and my goal is to study AND work abroad, because lets face it guys, if you live in Mexico and haven't seen the situation we are in, then you're just in denial, anyway my semester divides into three tests (partial 1, partial 2 and final) and you have to have a grade of 90% or higher to exempt the finals (i got 100% on the first ) and I'm focusing on that, studying and working hard to get a scolarship and leave the hell out of this place before it's too late. After some week i started writing two other stories (one was a FNAF and the other was hijack Superheroes AU) but my pphone, the device where I write, and pour my inspiration and emotions to you guys updated and then I lost al the docs, the next chpter of a mask can always break, the first prologue of the hogwarts story, the FNAF one-shot, and the other story, so I was left with nothing. I herebly apaologize becuase I noticed that my word had stopped working and didn't do anything thinking it was going to work later and me being me didn't backup the files.**

**in brief, I didn't abandon the story i was researching for another one, school started, i was writing two other stories; my phone updated and i lost every document i had, so i have to start from scratch again , i really hope you understand and I just ask you one thing, please have patience I will manage to do it somehow i don't know how but I'll try -**

**Rmega**


	11. the shell it's breaking

**Hey guys! so after almost having a little breakdown and breaking my head over the wall I finally have it !**

**reardless, i have something to tell referring my personal life**

**I fucked up. big time.**** I don't know when I'll be able to write again (half of it it's that i don't know what to write next) or post a chapter, again, I fucked up pretty badly and the consequences of some actions I made will impact my life for some time. so I apologize**

**edit: Soooo, everything it's turning out better than expected and maybe I can write again the only problem now is that i don't know how to continue until the major plot point**

**edit: okay, after some issues that have already been solved I'm able to write again, don't worry I'll try to be active more often and write something that's worth the wait, already pls I ask that you guys forgive me **

**-rmega**

*jack P.O.V* (I'll explain it later)

I was speechless at the sight of Hayden's paintings; I had been carrying those pieces of art with Richard almost breaking one of them. One painting was our room and we appeared in it, Richard was laying on his bed with his headphones on and I was sitting on my bed, petting Toothless while writing something in a notebook. The sun filtered through the window and cast a light glow in the room. It was almost as if I was seeing a photo instead of a painting, he was that talented, and I was amazed by the quality of his paintings. Then, I looked to the other canvas. I had to close my mouth before my jaw hit the floor because the other painting was, for lack of a better word, perfect. There wasn't a single flaw on it, the textures, the colors, all of it was perfectly arranged to show a beautiful auburnette woman with forest green eyes and one of the warmest smiles I have seen. Next to her was Hayden, or well at least I thought he was, because he was a lot younger there, but he still had his little crooked smile, a green sea with a cloudless sky took place behind them, now that I had the chance to think of it, Hayden's hair was more like and auburn color than a brown one.

I kept contemplating at the painting until I was brought back by Zed. "Wow, Hayden, I'm really impressed at your work, well done." Zed complimented, still looking at the pictures

"Uh, t-thanks Mr. Zed. It's not as good as I wanted it to be but I can improve," Hayden stammered, blushing a little. God, could he look cuter? I think not, thinking about it I should make him blush more often, and was he serious? The painting was perfect! There wasn't a single mistake to be seen on it, so what was he talking about?

"I highly doubt that. These are really good paintings, you shouldn't be selling yourself short," I said at Hayden, who blushed even more because of what I said, and oh god he looked so cute when he blushed. That's it, I'm officially making him blush at least once a day, or make him smile given the chance.

"Anyways, there are more students that need to show their projects," Hayden said, taking one of his paintings with him and sitting at his desk. That made me smile; he doesn't want to attract attention and yet he chose an art major.

I followed him with the other painting and took a seat too.

After some other students showed their own art, I couldn't help but be relieved that I had done mine and showed it to Zed.

"Ok, next one is... Montoya Richard," Zed called, startling the Latino next to me "Come on, friend. Surprise us."

"Uhm, ok, I want to major in literature right now, so I'll interpret a monologue from a little story I was writing a while ago as my project," Richard mumbled, the tips of his ears a little red. 'So he doesn't like attention too, huh?'

"Alright, show us what you got," Zed encouraged him, reading the papers that Richard gave him. "So the plot is that you're the youngest son of a rich and proud family who is hiding a secretthat you can't tell anyone, interesting."

"Ok, here I go," he said, taking a deep breath and the semblance of his face… changed. "Here I am at my family's ballroom. Father just presented me a lovely maiden, such a fair lady she was. I gave her my warmest greetings, courted her lightly and then presented her to my friend, Christopher. Knowing my father, it was yet another vain attempt to make me fall in love with another woman; he always had high expectations of me, even being the youngest of his sons. And yet, all I did was disappoint him, because no matter how much I tried to charm them, no matter how hard I tried to fall in love with the women I courted, I simply could not be infatuated by them. Their charms worked for naught on me, but, shall I remain without my righteous wife at my side the rest of my life? Thinking about how many women I courted, I think so, and if I had to remain wifeless the rest of my life then, so be it. It's better to let them go and live a happy life then be bound to me and pretend a fake love that could never grow, could never exist; but oh lord, why did you punish me with this curse of being a stranger to love with women? Even my mother didn't love me enough, leaving without me and leaving me at the care of my father. Why did I had to be born this way, knowing the looks of pity my brothers gave me behind my back, the rumors and murmurs from the kitchens reaching my ears at the dawn of the moon. I'm just looking for that person who I can love, but so far, no woman has been the right one. And yet-" He paused for a moment and I could see that he doubted continuing, whether that was part of the monologue or not, I couldn't tell. After a moment, he continued.

"However, I had a strange feeling whenever I saw Maxwell, one of my brother's friends, coming with him at night. Impure thoughts about them saturated my dreams in the darkness of the night, my heart pounding in my chest from the fear of it, and something else, the thrilling feeling of being alive, and that made the fear beat faster only to be overwhelmed again by the feeling of excitement building in my chest after it. I always had a high admiration about him, expecting his approval every time I went with them, and having the most wonderful sensation whenever I did. That's when realization dawned on me; I could never love a woman, but it seemed I loved a man. A man, for god's sake! Such thoughts were forbidden and people that had them did not have a place in heaven with God. What shall I do? Succumb and let these sinning thoughts drown me or let them out and bring god's wrath over me. Or, shall I hide them? That's it, I won't tell anyone, it's better to die than to let this come to the light. I did not ask to be born this way, and yet I have sinned, just for the mere thoughts about this, the realization of it, I have sinned, and I would be a sinner all my life because of these thoughts, because of being myself. I could not imagine how hard it would be on my father, another disappointment in his life from me, and this time, the biggest one in his life; the shame I would bring him, he wouldn't be able to handle it. So right now I will hide them, and whenever they surface back, I will bury them further every time; if this is my fate, so be it." As he finished, I was speechless, did he write that? Did he just act that? My mouth was hanging open, and if I'm not mistaken some other people were too; Richard, the shy, happy, cheerful, guy that I have as a roommate, transformed in a person so full of sorrow, confusion and sadness.

The trance of everyone was interrupted by clapping coming from the front of the classroom. "Well, I must say I'm impressed. Would you mind telling me why you want to major in literature?" Zed examined Richard while he answered his question.

"Oh, w-well, I didn't have too many friends when I was in elementary or junior high, and when I was in high school, I was homeschooled. I didn't have any friends, to be honest, so I spent all of my free time reading books." The Latino smiled sadly. "They were my only friends, as a matter of fact, so whenever I went to the library, I could spend hours in there. The limitless world that the human mind could create amazed me, the way different authors referred to the same occurrence in such a varied way, or how the authors interacted with their plot, twisting it, weaving it, giving a little bit of their personalities in there, they were an example to me, an inspiration to me. That's why I wanted to major in this branch; I want to make the people feel what I felt when they're reading my books."

"Good answer, good answer," Zed nodded, stroking… Toothless? What was he doing here? (Yes I referred to a cat as a he. Sue me.) "What Richard said is right, class. The human mind canexpress itself in very different ways, some are more a-kin in ones than others, but the reason why we all are studying arts is that we want to leave a message, don't we? That's the purpose of the arts, to express a message, to show the people what we feel, how we feel, our anger, sorrow, happiness, grief, in one of the seven kinds of it." Zed explained, going over the chalkboard.

"So for tomorrow I want you to look and investigate the origin of the art you're majoring in." Groaning could be heard at the end of the classroom. "No whining, what did you think, that because we were in arts we wouldn't do background research?" A bitter laugh came from the black haired teacher.

* * *

"Hey Hayden! Wait!" I said, as Richard and I jogged up to the brunette.

"Uh, hey guys," he greeted us, carrying the two paintings in his arms. How he could walk with those two pieces of glass was beyond me. Richard elbowed me a little bit too hard to edge me on talking with our roommate

"So, uh, we were wondering if you would like to eat with us. I mean I know you're busy with homework and stuff, so-"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Oh, okay then. I mean, we understand if you don't want to or you have already made plans for today and we know we see you everyda- wait, what did you say?" Was I going mad? Did I hear what I just heard?

He eyed me with an expression of mild strangeness and repeated "I said I'll go, I just have to leave these in our bedroom and we can head out. Where are we going, by the way?" Yep, I did it and I was at a loss for words. Hayden, my actual crush, agreeing to be part of a social interaction? With me? I was still staring at him like he had grown a new head or something, so Richard intervened.

"We are eating Mexican food. There's a really good place at the plaza."

"Like Taco Bell?" he asked, and it might as well have been the worst insult you could ever say to Richard, because he had an expression of hurt on his face I've never seen before.

"NO, nie, niet, nein, we are going to eat REAL Mexican food, not to that… establishment they call Mexican restaurant and that it's wrongly categorized as that!" He took a deep breath. "Thatis a fast food restaurant, not a Mexican restaurant"

Were those four different languages for the word no? It clearly amused Hayden because he kept staring at Richard with a new found curiosity.

"Hey freckles, let me help you carry one of those," I offered as I went to grab one of the best paintings I have ever seen, but Hayden just shied away.

"No thanks, I can manage," he said, glancing backwards as he went up a pair of stairs.

"Uhm, you sure? Because from a past experience, those aren't easy to carry around," I said, earning a grunt from the brunette in front of me as he turned around. "I said I can manaaaag-uff!" He tripped and fell down the stairs.

I don't know how or when I caught him, but when I did, I had him by the waist. I had him as close to me as I could, our face inches apart from each other and I could feel his breath, labored from the sudden scare, in my face; trapped in the moment, I couldn't tear my gaze off him, the so-far-cold green orbs that always greeted me were swapped by two brighter ones filled with something I couldn't put my finger on, and a little blush accentuated his freckles.

"Thanks," he said, but he made no motion of moving out.

"Uh-no problem." I felt heat coming from my face as I stared at him. Was he getting closer? I didn't mind if that was the case but-

"GUUYS! GUYS! They're slipping off my hands please, help! Help! Help!" Richard pleaded while he carried, or tried to carry, the two paintings, his backpack, MY backpack and some books he had earlier on his arms.

And then everything came crashing down, figuratively and literally speaking because before we could disentangle from each other, the dark eyed male fell, saving the two canvases from breaking. The little moment there, lost.

"Sorry Richard, are you ok?" I asked lifting my backpack from him and some of his books

"Of course I am! I'm just peachy you know, I was just hugging the floor, my good old friend," he grumbled, dusting himself off and getting up.

"Your canvas, Hayden, and no, I'll carry one and before you start to protest, just remember the incident that just happened. Now let's go or there won't be anything else to eat. So let's go NOW!"

Needless to say, Richard chastised us for half the way to our dorms, spent the other half fuming in front of us, and apologized the first half of the way to the plaza.

To say that the aftermath of the incident was awkward was an understatement; it felt horrible. There was some rare tension between the brunette and me that I couldn't get behind.

'Idiot, idiot, stupid, now he's not going to want to hang out with you, oh my god why didn't I let him go sooner? Stupid, stupid' I was so into my self-bashing that I didn't notice the two smaller males stopping in front of a little business next to a coffee shop. I almost walked past them if it wasn't for Hayden calling my name.

"Sorry, is this it?" I asked, looking at the Mexican business in front of us in more detail. The building was a light brown color with green patterns like vines climbing up from the floor. It was a decent size, not too big but not too small, and a sign that said Jarocha Seasoning.

We went in, and the warm air hit us with a pleasant smell of spices and other things.

The inside was just like the outside, same light brown walls and same green vines that went all the way though the restaurant. A brown haired lady greeted us and took us to a free table underneath a big painting of what seemed to be a port. Similar paintings were hung up all over the restaurant; one of them had a big church next to some park, and other had an island at the far end of the painting with a lighthouse on center. Richard sat across me and Hayden sat by my side.

"Sooo, Richard, how did you discover this place?" I asked, playing with the little salt shaker on the table, while Hayden was reading the menu.

"Oh, I was walking around town when I first arrived, and I sort of got here by coincidence."

"Cool, hey Hayden, see something you like?" I asked at the brunette on my left, trying to lessen the awkward silence between the two of us that was there since the little incident.

"I was thinking about ordering this," he said, pointing at something in the menu that I had already passed "what about you two?"

"Oh, I'm ordering some rice," Richard said dismissively

I have never been in a Mexican restaurant, so the first thing that came into my mind were.

"Tacos."

The expressions I received was not a surprise for such stereotypical answer. Hayden had an unimpressed expression on his face, telling me he had expected it from me, and Richard wore a sympathetic smile, also telling me he had guessed right.

"In my defense, I haven't eaten a taco in my life," I pouted, poking Hayden's cheek with the edge of the menu.

"Stop that," he said, swatting the menu away with his hand in annoyance, and that gave me an idea.

"Stop what?" I smiled mischievously poking him repeatedly. I kept poking him for a minute until he snatched the menu from me and slammed it shut on his side of the table

"Why did you do that?" I whined, stretching my arm to recover the unfairly stolen menu.

"Because you kept poking me with it, now behave, or you're going to make us get kicked out." Hayden glared lightly at me, slapping my hand and stopping me from grabbing it. What a killjoy.

"Yes mom, now could you give me the menu back please?" I said, rolling my eyes with a lopsided smile.

He only rolled his eyes as response, but he gave me back the menu and I could catch a glimpse of the ghost of a smile on his face, so I felt accomplished somehow. A win-win situation, at least for me.

A perky waitress took our orders a little while after that and gave us our drinks, along with some snacks-something that seemed like nachos and some green and red sauces- not without giving me a flirting look, a wink for goodbye and a sway with her hips. Oh girl, if only you knew.

The sauces looked interesting enough to dip my first nacho-relative in the green substance, but Richard slapped my hand, making me drop my snack. Seriously what's with people slapping my hand today?

"Dude, have you EVER consumed something really spicy before?" Richard asked me, trying to clean the stain on the table where the dip fell with a napkin.

"Uuh nope, but what does it matter? It's a dip after all," I dismissed nonchalantly and dove for another fry.

"It matters because those two sauces are spicy as hell itself, my good friend. I don't recommend you to eat them," he told me, looking me dead in the eyes. I rolled mine and ignored his warning, eating the small fry anyway. Serious mistake.

I actually felt like my mouth was on fire as the fry passed down my throat and burned everything in its wake. I started to fan myself feeling my body grow hot and starting to sweat. I was a panting, sweating, and suffocating mess in a Mexican restaurant, I was sure I would die if I didn't do something quickly so I practically downed my drink in less than 5 seconds. Ice and all. And it still felt like there was a huge fire inside my mouth.

Richard gave me a spoonful of olive oil and I actually felt how the temperature in my mouth reduced. The sticky substance's taste was still in my mouth and, after all that whole ordeal, my lips still felt blazing, like I had actually burned them.

"He did warn you," Hayden chuckled as he rolled his eyes, passing his drink to me. I took a small sip and sighed at the refreshing, beautiful feeling of cold water. That's why I didn't like fire or the heat, they're evil. Cold is way better than heat.

"So, did you learn your lesson?" Hayden asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Of course. The next time we go to an exotic restaurant, I'll make you eat everything I order first to see if you don't die," I said while I side-hugged him, grinning.

"Oh, thank you I feel so pleased to be your food taster, your highness." He rolled his eyes at me with a little smile on his face.

"See, freckles? I know what you like," I grinned smugly, poking his cheek.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, still poking him.

"Overland, I swear if you don't stop poking me, I'll shove the whole food tray into your face," he glowered, trying to sound intimidating. It was like a joke, I mean, Hayden being intimidating is like Toothless being savage.

"Really, Haddock? I'd like to see you try," I said, a mischievous smile on my lips.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll-" but before he could say anything else the perky waitress came and put our orders in front of each of us and, since we were practically starving, we started to eat without complaint.

Richard wasted no time digging into his rice with…. a lot of sea food. Hayden ordered some kind of food covered in beige leafs and me, well, I ordered some tacos. I stole a bite of food from Hayden, not without a glare from the brunet and surprisingly this stuff tasted sweet. While I was wondering why it tasted sweet Hayden swiftly took a bite out of my taco. What can I say? I was asking for it.

* * *

After we totally obliterated our food, we started talking, mostly about college, homework, Toothless, and our room.

"Talking about our projects, you were awesome, Richard. I didn't know you could act that well," I said, truly impressed

"Oh, it's nothing, you get used to acting when you-" He stopped, looking a little bit bewildered.

"You, what?" Hayden asked, arcing an eyebrow.

"When you-you-" but he was interrupted by his phone's ringtone. He answered it and I could hear a faint female voice coming from the phone "Hello? Hey sis, yes, no, yes, yes, but why?" He sighed. "Yeah I will, yes I already did, wait, what the heck did he do now? He didn't." More mumbling from the phone. "THAT BIG IDIOT! I swear to god, sometimes he's the little brother, ok I'll go straight away, wait for me, ok, bye."

He started grabbing his stuff and leaving some money on the table. "Sorry guys, my stupid big brother got himself into trouble, and I have to go to see if he's okay. I'll see you later at the dorms." He got up and left, not without tripping and almost falling into some waitress, saying sorry and stepping out quickly.

"Well, that was eventful," Hayden said with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"What do you think he was going to say?" I asked, still looking towards the way the Latino left.

"I don't know. Anyway, I think we should leave. It's getting a little bit late and Toothless will get restless if I don't take him out for a little walk." He waved at our waitress and asked for the check. "You know, with how Toothless acts, I think he's more like a person or a dog than a cat." I chuckled, taking some money out of my wallet and paying for my part.

"Yeah, he sometimes seems more like a person than a cat," he chuckled fondly, paying his part too.

"Okay, we should go now," the brunet said, standing up and accidentally bumping the table, spilling his drink on himself. "Oh shit," he said, grabbing a paper towel and trying to wipe the liquid substance from his sweater.

"Dude, you should better take it off before it seeps into your shirt," I said.

"Fuck, now how can I get out?" He asked, glancing outside and it seemed that it had started to snow.

"You can take my coat," I said, passing it to him.

"I can't accept it, what about you? You'll catch a cold or something worse out there," he said, biting his lip and oh my god, he looked so cute I just wanted to kiss him right there, but Irestrained myself.

"Take it, the cold doesn't affect me and, besides, I got my hoodie," I said, pointing at the blue garment I had on.

"It's a really nice gesture jack, but-"

"No buts, take it, put it on and let's go, end of the discussion," I said, guiding him to the exit.

"But I-" he started to protest.

"No buts, just walk." I glared sternly, and he had no choice but to put the coat on.

When we got outside, the chilly air hit us with a reminiscence of a little blizzard. Yep, it felt like home.

"Thanks, but, aren't you cold?" he asked with worry.

"Freckles, there's something called thermal resistance." I smirked and swirled in the cold, snowy, air

"Yeah, yeah, Jack Frost, but even you can get sick, so let's get moving." He rolled his eyes once again and started moving, and I followed suit. After some minutes of silent walking, we passed the fountain of the plaza, you know, the one with the woman who is pointing at you with a deadly weapon? Yeah, that one. The only words that escaped his lips were:

"Thank you, Jack, honestly, thank you." And he smiled, a sincere, full smile that had me smiling back.

"No problem," I said, turning to him and my focus went a little farther when I thought. I saw a woman in front of the fountain, smiling. When I glanced back, there was no one. I thought it was weird and that I was seeing things; maybe I was tired, yeah, that should be it. I thought maybe I could take a nap when we reached the dorms. But right now, I would treasure this moment/ I mean, it's not so common that this little brunet smiles. I'll enjoy it, who knows, maybe he will smile more often.

**I hope you enjoyed it really, :D I'm a little rusty and my grammar it's still the mess it was before (well, not THAT bad) **

**again, i want to thank my beta Honeybeez, girl you're awesome I hope you have a fun week ;) **

**please review to know that people still care about this story because if you guys say "hey, maybe it was great at start but now it seems that's not so bright as it used to be" I have in mind three possible new stories:**

**Sky High Au**

**Hogwarts Au (I would try to make it a saga though, a lot of preparation, and stuff)**

** and a maeiso story that I'm no quite finished yet (assassination classroom got me, now i can't get out)**


	12. coming from the past

Noah´s POV

I strode outside the main building of the campus at the mercy of the cold winter air of the evening. I gave a sigh of relief; school was killing me and classes had just started, so it felt nice to have these kind of moments to just be there and relax.

"NOAH, HURRY YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE AND GIVE ME A HAND WITH SOMETHING!" I heard Astrid call my name from above and I sighed at the shattered remains of my moment of peace.

'I'm going' I texted her while I was walking, you know, like an ACTUAL civilized person instead of putting my freaking head outside a window and shout profanities at the world.

When I reached her room, I was met with not only a punch on the arm by the Nordic blonde, but with a heavy box full of gods—know—what.

"Uh, what is this?" I asked slightly scared content the box had inside.

"Remember the project Mr. Nytro asked Fish, Ruff, and me to do? Well, it backfired in front of Mr. Nytro and these are the remains," Astrid said, slightly embarrassed for obvious reasons.

"He still gave you an A, though," Anna said, appearing out of nowhere and making me jump a little.

"Yes babe, but I wish he had given it to us because of our project and not because of his Pyromania," the blonde said, pouting a little and earning a kiss on the cheek from her girlfriend.

"You're so cute when you pout, you know that?" The multi-colored haired girl hugged by the waist and snuggled closer to her partner.

"Shuddup," Astrid said, trying and failing miserably to hide her blush.

"May I inquire, oh so great lesbians, if this is supposed to explode in any second?" I said, now creeped out and wondering if this was a time bomb ready to explode.

"Dunno, Mr. Nytro said it was supposed to just explode once but you never know with him." I gave her an incredulous look and almost threw the box to her when she started laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, there won't be any explosion, and I made sure of it." She waved me off like it was nothing to be worried about. Ha, sure, she wasn't holding this little device of mass destruction!

"Anyway, how have you been? You know, living with your ex and all." She had to ask, didn't she? The one subject I had been trying to avoid and she just brings it up to the table as if it was the morning newspaper. I kept myself silent and looking forward, not caring (read: daring) to look at the face of one of my best friends. "It must be hard for you, right? I wouldn't want to think if I had to live with one of my exes" she tried to joke but it left a bitter taste in my mouth after she said it.

"Touchy subject, got it," the blonde at my left said, trying to lessen the tense atmosphere that had grown with my silence. Honestly, I'm more pissed at her for not noticing or caring that, YES, it is a touchy subject, and that No, I don't want to talk about it, even though she didn't ask that.

"You don't say," I snapped at her. "Maybe if you just paid more attention to subtext you could understand better, don't you think? Or maybe you could see why Hiccup left if you're so observant of everything!" I just walked faster. I know I'm just being an asshole for doing that without a valid reason, but this just always puts me on edge and I don't even know why! He's my ex-boyfriend, for Odin's sake, I shouldn't have feelings for him; not even with the way he dumped me.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hearing my former nickname, I turned by instinct and gazed toward the pretty couple that stood some feet behind me. Astrid wore a 'I'm fed up with your shit' face and Anna had an 'I did the best I could to lessen it' face.

Yup, I'm screwed.

"First of all, you don't even know where we're heading, so you taking the lead is dumb." She walked closer with a deadly calm that had me squirming internally.

"Secondly, I know-no, we know that your break up with Aster is something you resent greatly, whether for love or for hatred to him, I don't care." She walked closer still, and I was sweating bullets; she had this gaze on her face that told me I was going to be torn apart molecule by molecule. "But that doesn't give you the right to be an asshole to the people who care about you, or to use that as an excuse to blame me." Her voice steeled even more, and I was sure I'd be having a heart attack by the sheer intensity of her look.

"Now, what we are going to do next is leave this in the trash deposit because I can't throw it away anywhere else, and then we'll go for something to eat because I'm starving and I'd rather eat than tear your throat right now and you'll do everything I say, got it?" She finished, never breaking eye contact with me. I managed to nod at her, waiting for the worst.

"Great!" She beamed, jumping a little. "Because there's this party I've been wanting to throw for so long, you have no idea! But I need to prepare everything and Anna will be busy, so after we eat and leave this piece of garbage where it belongs, we will start with the preparations, thanks Toothless!" I only stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. She wasn't mad. She wasn't even angry, well maybe a little, but that's beside the point.

"I told you not to do that, Astrid," Anna chided her while the blonde just stuck out her tongue, looking anything but guilty.

"Sorry Toothy, I couldn't help myself, you know; I think acting is really for me." She walked on, linking her arm with the multi-colored haired girl's and sauntered ahead of me, leaving me behind in my own stupor.

She wasn't mad. She was pure evil.

"Toothless, come on!" my best girl friend said, urging me to catch up with her until I realized.

She has been using my old nickname.

"I thought we agreed that you would stop calling me like that," I grumbled, walking faster in order to catch up with them.

"Yeah, but I think you deserved the treatment." She smiled at me with pure malice. Something tells me that this won't be the end of it.

* * *

'Help me with the party,' she said. More like, 'do everything while I go to make out with my girlfriend in my room.'

After the little incident with Astrid in the hall, we went to the garbage deposit and found Mr. Nytro throwing, against his will, all the Styrofoam that he had, being watched by a fuming Monica, who was grumbling about paperwork this and paperwork that. We made idle chat while we deposited the not-on-purpose-make-up bomb and went to the food court to grab something to eat. At that moment, Astrid thought it would be a great idea if she left with Anna and gave me a note with all the requirements for the party.

I left to go buy the things we needed for the night in the next couple days. When Astrid wanted to do something big, she did it. Because damn! The stuff in this list should be able to feed a small army.

It didn't take long to arrive to the supermarket near the campus. I parked my car near the entrance and got into the building; even being Wednesday, it sure was packed with people. Sighing at the prospect of having to be here, I grabbed a shopping cart and made my way to the first thing on the list.

I kept strolling down the fully-stocked hallways with a sense of inner peace in me; at times like this, I really enjoyed this calmness that came with the solitude. Just you, your thoughts and if you brought your phone, then music could always help. I didn't bring my earphones but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

It was all good until a guy with spiky dark blue hair and light gray eyes came and started flirting with me, more like pestering me, if I may add. So as any person who was in this situation I decided to ignore him, but the dude was persistent. He didn't stop talking about how some of his friends and him got super wasted at a party and couldn't even remember where they were anymore.

No. Just. No.

* * *

I had been strolling around for almost fifteen minutes and this guy just wouldn't back off. Trying to remain calm, I took a deep breath and faced the blue-haired male next to me, interrupting him in midst of his "so-glorious-ONS"

"Sorry, eh, what was your name again?" I asked with a really forced smile on my lips. And I swore to the gods that if he didn't stop talking I would punch the daylights out of him in a moment.

"WP," he said smugly, "stands for my awesome nickname Whispering Death." I just gave him a deadpanned expression that practically screamed, 'Seriously?'

"Oh yeah, I earned it by beating up some guys and-" Why must the gods punish me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Okay, sorry Whisper, but I really gotta go and my friends are still waiting for me on the campus, talking to you was…. An experience, good bye," I said and made my way to the cash register.

"You study on Berk College too? Awesome!" I turned around, bewildered about how he got that information, but my expression turned into one of rage when I saw him holding my wallet and checking my ID. Okay, that's it, this guy is dead.

I raised my fist, ready to punch him in the face, when I saw Aster stomping my way with a girl with caramel skin and swooning eyes clung onto his arm. As bile rose to my throat at the sight, I turned to the jerk with no personal boundaries and asked for my wallet.

"Oh! Nice wallet by the wa-"

"Who is he?"

_And I'm screwed._

* * *

**OK**** so heheh, yeah I'm late... again. Nevertheless I got it! I swear to god I'm really rusty trying to write this and trying to make an excuse as to why I'm late, but there's none. being honest, I was procrastinating, so what do you think? its nice that I'm back from the dead and posting more or less constantly or did the magic really die? being honest i think the next three chapters are the ones that I wanted to write for so long because finally we get together almost everyone and to say things will be awkward will be an understatement. Gotta love context and subtext really. **


End file.
